Just To Complicate Things
by killerkitty15
Summary: Takes place after my story Forbidden (which you may or may not need to read in order for my AU to make sense...?) Alfred is constantly assumed he's gay just because his dads are, he denies it but a certain Korean is starting to look more and more tempting..Gilbert and Matthew finally have a thing and haven't been caught yet but a bump in their relationship maybe the end of all that
1. Birthday

**HOOOOOLA im here with another PruCan fic, this is after my other one Forbidden…the title is ominous right? Right. This takes place in the AU I made up in my messed up little head aaaaaaaall for Hetalia :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews on my last one they made me all warm and fuzzy inside! I literally was soooo happy for DAYS needless to say it freaked my brother out.**

**But that's ok!**

**As always I own nothing except the plot. The plot is mine. No touchie.**

**ANYWAYS onto the story~!**

**Chapter One: Birthday**

"DUDE! COME ON!" Alfred's outraged roar filled the house, making the tea set shake. Arthur –the seventeen year old's "mother" –looked up at the ceiling above his head.

"Is he with that same boy?"

Francis looked up from his paper to send his husband a don't-do-anything-stupid look. "Oui 'e iz, mon amour," he said going back to reading his French newspaper.

"Always him…the bloody git," the Brit mumbled as if his son's friend had just committed treason, he brought the tea cup to his lips and stared angrily at the brew.

"Arthur, don't," Francis warned just as they heard another roar filled with curse words, "'e iz a teenager going crazy because of hormones and sexual frustration. Cut 'im zome slack, hm? Surely you're not zo old as to forget those time, Artie~?"

"I am not old you bloody frog!" he snapped glaring daggers, "That's completely different! And don't call me that!"

"'ow zo?"

"For starters: back then we didn't know we needed protection. Now we know and there's a good chance our children could get knocked up! I don't want to be grandparents, Francis."

"Then you really would be old, love," the Frenchman teased and his husband socked him in the arm, "Ow! Ok maybe I deserved that. Alfred may be…unique but that doesn't make 'im stupid, mon cher, he won't get pregnant."

Arthur sighed, seeing the level headedness in Francis's statement, "I see your point but I'll be worried if Alfred starts cleaning his sheets…"

"Won't we all?" his husband teased pecking the Brit's lips.

"…But then again who says he'll be bottoming?" Arthur mused taking a bite of scone and scrunching up his nose at the thought, "In that case Young Soo's mother can clean the sheets."

Francis chuckled, wrapping his arms around his husband and nuzzling into the Brit's neck, "If 'e iz 'is father's son 'e'll definitely be bottoming." Arthur tried to hit him, struggling desperately but Francis had his lover's arms successfully pinned to his sides.

"You're an arse, frog legs," he huffed turning his head so instead of Francis capturing his lips in a kiss, the Frenchman got a mouthful of cheek.

"Arthur, mon amour, ne me refusez vos lèvres," _(Arthur, my love, don't deny me your lips)_ Francis pouted sticking out his bottom lip for good measure.

"I don't have a bloody clue what you're saying," he deadpanned rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I think you can catch the gist of it," Francis said laughing quietly to himself. Arthur turned his head, lifting his arms back up, one cupped Francis's face while the other pulled the elastic from his hair. His husband's long blonde hair fell around his face and the Brit ran his fingers through it before pressing their lips together. Arthur sighed into the kiss as their tongues tasted familiar territory. He was pulled into his husband's lap, hands caressing his waist and rubbing circles in the soft tissue of his neck.

The Brit's hand snuck under Francis's t-shirt, his fingertips gently tracing the outline of his abs. Francis hummed in pleasure, his hand slowly unbuttoning his husband's grey plaid shirt. The Brit mewled in anticipation, fingers digging into the other's scalp and his hips grinding down into the Frenchman's. Just then there was the undeniable sound of glass shattering somewhere upstairs. Arthur half sighed half screamed in anger and frustration, laying his head on his partner's shoulder.

"How come this always happens in my house?" he exclaimed as Francis gently stroked the back of his love's head and lower back, comforting him.

**_MEANWHILE…_**

Alfred gripped the back of Young Soo's hair and threw him across the room. "_You motherfucking bastard!_" he snarled lunging across the room at the Korean.

"_You fucking paranoid pussy!_" Young Soo hissed landing a punch to Alfred's jaw, "I didn't fucking cheat, you just fucking suck!" The blonde kicked his friend in the stomach, punching him in the shoulder. They wrestled and fought on Alfred's bed, yelling curses the entire time. Suddenly he was pulled away, despite his kicking and screaming.

"_God damn it Alfred, cut it out!_" his dad yelled throwing him onto the floor, "You broke a glass? Again? How many times do I have to tell you to cut this kind of nonsense out?"

"_DAD_, he fucking _cheated_! On a _videogame_!" he exclaimed trying to get through to his dad how extreme this situation was, "How can you expect me _not_ to be fucking pissed?!"

"You can feel however you want," Arthur snapped picking up the shards of glass, "Just don't ruin my bloody house. And watch your language!" The blonde teen stared at Young Soo furiously, as if it was all his fault. Finally, Arthur stood up and sighed before closing the door as he left.

"This is all your fault you fucker," Alfred hissed at Young Soo who was laying on his bed, prompt up on his elbows.

The other laughed, "Come on _Alfie_ don't be a sore loser~." He grimaced at the nickname, falling onto his beanbag chair and refusing to pay any attention to one of his best friends. "Ugh, don't be like that," Young Soo groaned falling back on the bed with a huff, "You're seriously acting like a fucking three year old."

"Piss. Off," he replied through clenched teeth, he was going to hit the bastard again he swore to God…

"Come on~" his lips were suddenly up against Alfred's ear, his voice a low, seductive hum, "Don't be like that, there are much nicer ways to get sore. This isn't one of them." He bit the inside of his cheek, fighting off the urge to throw his head back and moan.

He loved the feeling of Young Soo's hot breath and equally hot voice against his skin. It made his body prickle with goose bumps and he pushed the other's face away. It was bad to dangle temptation in front of him because he'd damn well take it. Young Soo chuckled, his tongue flicking out across the blonde's cheek teasingly. He hissed pushing the Korean's face away.

"I'm not gay, bastard!" he snapped his lips pulling back in an odd sneer; he was tired of people assuming he was gay just because his dads were. Alfred played baseball and football, was good at videogames and was one of the most popular guys in school. He was invited to all the parties, all the girls wanted him. He _wasn't_ gay!

"I never said you were," Young Soo chuckled laying back down on his bed, "Oh, by the way, didn't you say it was someone's birthday or whatever?"

Alfred thought about it, he knew it was someone's but he couldn't remember who's exactly, "I can't remember." The dark haired teen reached beneath the bed and pulled out Alfred's secret stash of Coca Cola.

"Your dads?" he suggested throwing Al a can before taking one, popping the top and chugging down some of the caffeinated drink.

Alfred shook his head, opening his can, "No theirs is in October and on the 14th."

"Well, who's is only three days before yours?" Al shrugged checking the calendar on his iPhone where he put basically everything. Young Soo's and Natasha's birthdays were in August, his Papa's was ten days after Al's, there was only…

"Motherfuck!" he exclaimed running over and throwing his door open.

"YO DAD, PAPA! COME UP HERE!" he called running a hand through his hair nervously, "Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"What?" Young Soo asked looking at the blonde worriedly as he hid the Coke back under the bed, "Alfred, what is it?" He shook his head, pacing nervously, five minutes later after constant anxious glances from the Korean his parents came up looking vaguely annoyed.

"Alfred," Francis sighed leaning against his wall, "w'at iz it?"

"Did you dudes know it was Mattie's birthday?!" he practically yelled biting at his thumb nail. Silence fell as he saw both of his parents' reactions. Both of their eyes widened, Francis inhaled sharply and Arthur swore under his breath.

"…how could you forget his birthday you bloody frog?" Arthur snapped at his husband, running his hand through his messy hair, "Oh bloody hell…!"

"Moi?!" he snapped back, "_You're _the spacey one, tea bag sucker!"

"DUDES!" Alfred interrupted waving his arms above his head frantically, "What are we gonna do?!"

"Your Papa and I will handle it," Arthur said gripping his son's shoulders in a comforting manner, "you just stay in here."

"Where is he anyway?" Young Soo butted in from where he sat against the blonde's head board.

"Gilbert took 'im out to see that new James Bond movie," Francis said, "Oh mon dieu! 'e said it was for 'is birthday but I didn't realize 'e meant…" Arthur shook his head with a scowl and a sigh.

"Francis can you make Mattie his favorite food and maybe a cake? I'll go out and get some presents."

"Ok," Alfred said collapsing down by his friend's feet.

"Arthur, mon amour, you're so good at planning," Francis complimented with a sultry wink and a smirk.

"Shut up you French bastard," the Brit snapped in response but he still blushed and his eyes still twinkled, "Just go do what you're supposed to!" Francis chuckled following closely behind his husband.

Young Soo suddenly laughed, "Your dads are adorable!"

"Shut up!" he snapped his arm covering his eyes. The dark haired teen laughed again.

"Chill, dude, 姚大妈 and 伊万大叔 are the same," he said referring to his Aunt Yao and Uncle Ivan. Alfred grunted something in response, letting Young Soo use his stomach as a foot rest.

**_ONE HOUR LATER…_**

Matthew giggled, sliding his hand up Gilbert's tight, black t-shirt and pressing him up against the side of his Volkswagen Tiguan. They were in the parking lot, the movie they had seen just ended. They weren't concerned with being seen in this position; Gilbert looked really young for his age, on the surface he looked twenty four maybe twenty six.

"Gil, that was a great movie," the blonde purred licking his bottom lip in the way he knew Gilbert liked, "Thank you for taking me."

Gilbert smiled, heat pooling in his abdomen. He loved how confident Matthew had become when they were alone together; _together _he loved that word, drastically different from the quiet, timid boy he was around everyone else. With the German, Matthew was simply Matthew and Gilbert was simply Gilbert.

"No problem, Birdie," Gilbert said watching as the teen's eye lids fell half-mast and he hummed in response to the nickname, "It vas my pleasure, I am awesome remember? I do awesome zings."

"Really?" the blonde asked his voice low, sexy, "I didn't know you got off so easy."

Gilbert blushed at the implication of those words, his throat going dry. He opened his mouth to say something but soon forgot as Matthew's hand slid higher up his torso and pressed their bodies close together. The younger male's knee was between his legs, their hips close together and Matthew's hand trapped between their bodies.

"Mmm, I can see I was right~" Matthew hummed, rubbing his thigh against the albino's straining cock and getting a quiet moan for his efforts, "Want me to take care of that for you, baby?"

With Matthew talking that way, sounding so wanton, it's not that hard for Gilbert's body to flare up and for his cock to form a tent in his faded jeans that become painfully tight. Gilbert groaned in agony and pleasure, his head falling back and thumping against the car as he let Matthew have his wicked way with him. The shorter male let his fingers dance across the albino's scar; it was a scar he had never shown anyone, one that Matthew hadn't noticed the first time they had fucked. It was big –Gilbert couldn't figure out how the teen had missed it but he had –starting from the top of his left pectoral, going down on an angle to the bottom of his right ribcage.

Matthew liked how it felt beneath the tips of his fingers, especially how it looked, making Gilbert seem like some gladiator or ancient warrior. "I feel like I'm unwrapping my birthday present," he whispered tweaking the albino's nipple, "Will you be my _awesome_ birthday present Gil~?"

His eyes drifted closed as his boyfriend's hands roamed his body, mouth hanging open. All he was thinking about was how _good_ it felt. How perfectly amazing it was. "Ja," his voice cracked as Matthew took away his hands, his entire body mourning their loss. Gilbert's eyes cracked open and he saw Matthew smiling and biting his lip, the younger male reached up to untie the red, black and yellow plaid scarf that was around his neck. Matthew took the scarf and tied it to the belt loop of his skinny jeans, dangerously close to his fine ass.

He frowned, faking annoyance, "Zat's my awesomest scarf."

The teen giggled playfully, his glasses glinting in the crude parking garage lighting. "Well, you're just going to have to come and get it then," he said an evil glint in his eyes as he flicked the iron cross that hung around Gil's neck.

The fire that ran through his veins flared up, consuming every vital part of him. In a sudden, almost desperate, movement the German grabbed his lover's shoulders and pulled him in for a violent smash of lips. Their teeth clashed before their lips melded together, perfect like puzzle pieces, and their tongues stroked each other's. It was frenzied and gentle in a way that didn't feel odd at all. Not odd but one hundred percent natural and familiar.

The short blonde melted into the kiss, goose bumps rising on his arms despite the sweater he wore. His hands caressed Gilbert's cheek and neck; he moved his fingers up to touch the small scar on his forehead. A scar normally hidden by his short bangs. "You…you're so scarred," Matthew panted, pulling away for air.

"I alvays got in trouble as a kid," he said with a rueful smile, he pointed to his forehead, "I got zis when I fell out of a tree." Matthew wanted to ask about the one on his chest but quickly chickened out.

"You're stupid," he scolded furiously pressing their lips back together. His hands snaked around the albino's waist and slid into his back pockets, giving his ass a gentle squeeze. Gilbert's tongue tasted the delicacy that was Matthew's mouth, his right hand cupping the teen's ass cheek. His little lover purred, shifting closer and his left hand traced the curve of his waist before sliding along his hip to seemingly cup his second firm cheek. In reality he was trying to get his scarf.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Matthew tsked laughing breathlessly and pulling his hand away, "It's not going to be that easy, mon cher."

"You're so sexy vhen you speak French," he said smiling a lopsided toothy smile that he knew made the boy melt. Matthew's heart skipped a beat and he blushed, _Damn him!_

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he lied trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible. Gilbert couldn't help but smirk smugly at him. _BOO-YAH! I'm so awesome! _

His eyebrow twitched when he saw him smirk. No _way_ was he going to lose! "But if you want to keep that hand busy…" Matthew grabbed his left hand –the one not with a firm grip on his ass –and held it between his legs. He gasped when he felt that hand on his half hard member.

Gilbert moaned rubbing the steadying growing erection, his own painful. The German was already painfully hard as he desperately searched for blissful friction. His lover sucked on his Adam's apple, hands running up and down his chest. Suddenly Matthew pulled away, detaching their bodies. "M-Ma-Birdie, wha-?" the sixteen –now seventeen –year old placed his finger over Gilbert's lips, effectively cutting him off.

"I have to get home, it's already pretty late. Can't be smelling of sex, now, can I?" he said with a sadistic smirk. Despite having a semi hard on and a cute blush all over his face, Matthew sashayed over to the passenger's side and slid in.

_He was so fucking hot!_ Gilbert had to take several calming breathes in order to climb in his seat and drive.

They sat in silence for a while before the younger male was suddenly stuck with a fabulous idea. An incredible, ingenious idea. "Hey, Gil, can I plug in my iPod?" he asked making sure his voice was sweet and shy, not sadistic and erotic like his thoughts actually were, he fluttered his eyelashes, "I think I found a song you'd like."

Gilbert smiled pleasantly, although it was a little forced since his boner was just starting to slowly die down. His boyfriend's musical tastes were so varied that there was a good chance that there would be. "Sure," he said with a small shrug, "why not?" Matthew smiled happily, like he just won the lottery, before he plugged in his iPod and turned on the AUX. The song started out with some electro type beat that wasn't all that bad and Gilbert found his head bobbing along to it, a movement that had Matthew chuckling.

Then the guy started singing, his voice low and sweet as it he was reminiscing a lovely memory.

_"She said he's so sweet_

_I wanna lick the wrapper."_

His eyes widened at the words, looking at Matthew from beneath his lashes. The teen was smiling and mouthing along with the lyrics. Gilbert looked away, back at the road and gulped. _Mein Gott…_

Soon Matthew's angel like voice blended with the lyrics.

_"Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine_

_She even wear her hair down her back like mine_

_I make her feel right when it's wrong _

_Like lyin'."_

His sweet voice, mixed with the sexiness of the lyrics… Dear God, it was irresistible and hot desire curled in his gut. "Matthew-," he looked over and his words died in his throat. Matthew was dancing in his seat with the window down and the music blasting. The wind made his shaggy hair curl at the ends, lifting them, as he swayed his body and moved his arms above his head. His body was…the way it was moving…it was sexy. Like way, way sexy. His hips moved gracefully and slowly, his arms bent above his head and twisting in time with his hips.

Mother. Fucking. Gott.

_"And that's when she~_

_She licked me like a lollipop_

_Like a lollipop~"_

"Birdie," he rasped, "Vhat are you doing?"

Matthew cocked his head, stopping his dancing long enough to look the German right in the eye and give him a shit eating grin, "Enjoying myself, mon amant allemand impressionnant." _(my awesome German lover)_

_Fuck. Him._ "You're doing zis on purpose aren't you?" he said, it wasn't really a question but Matthew still smiled, shrugged and continued his Come-Hither dance. Matthew was going to kill him one day, he was a natural born tease and Gilbert was one hundred percent sure he was going to die because of a bad case of blue balls. Thankfully the song ended and the younger male dissolved in a fit of giggles as his lover shifted in his seat. _Gott damn it!_ A hard on was not a good thing to drive with.

A new, moderate beat started that would otherwise be soothing if not for the display he had just witnessed. Now this familiar pop song only brought him an aching, pleasurable sense of dread.

_"Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey"_

Gilbert almost banged his head against the steering wheel in pure, raw sexual frustration as Matthew started dancing again. This time it was slower, more calculating as he swung his hips, unbuckling his belt for more room, he pushed himself to the edge of his seat and crossed his legs at one point; he arched his back, running his hand down his neck before leaning back until the top of his head brushed the seat. His hand stopped above his heart as he looked seductively over the rims of his glasses at his boyfriend, eyes fogged with lust as he bit his lip and smirked. _Mein Gott,_ _I'm done,_ the albino thought turning his eyes back to the road and white knuckling the wheel.

_"__Ok now he was close _

_Tried to domesticate ya_

_But you're an animal _

_Baby, it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate ya"_

Matthew pouted when Gilbert wasn't looking. _Why the fuck wasn't he doing anything to him? Giving him a hand job at the moment would be the polite thing to do… _Perhaps it was the French blood in him that made him so horny but, then again, it was also his _birthday_. Either his family forgot or they had remembered when he was out and was planning something half assed. He _deserved_ a _really good_ present from Gilbert to make his seventeenth birthday seem like it wasn't a total depressing failure. He wanted a hand job. From his boyfriend. Now. But instead of coming right out and saying it –where would be the fun in that? –he had started this intricate came of let's-seduce-the-regularly-horny-German-who-just-n ow-decided-to-be-an-inconciderate-prude. _Mon dieu…_

_"I know you want it_

_But you're a good girl_

_The way you grab me_

_Must wanna get nasty _

_Go ahead, get at me"_

The teen grinned evilly and slid his hand slowly up Gilbert's thigh, feeling his fingers brush the other's manhood as he placed his lips against his ear and sang along. Only he sang in French.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font rêves _(What do they make dreams for)

_Quand vous avez obtenu ce jean sur _(When you got them jeans on)

_Que devons-nous la vapeur pour _(What do we need steam for)

_Vous la chienne la plus chaude dans cet endroit!" _(You the hottest bitch in this place)

Gilbert groaned, groaning louder when a tongue flicked out to trace the shell of his ear before pulling away. "Matthew, meine Liebe, you're killing me," he managed to say passed clenched teeth. The seventeen year old giggled, hiding the pleased smirk behind his hand.

"Hey."

_Beep, beep._

Matthew looked out his window to the car next to theirs; they were both waiting for the red light to turn green. The car was stuffed with people; the driver had his head and arm out the window and a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey, cutie~" the stranger crooned, his accent strange but not awful, "My name's Matthias! What's your name, sweet thang~?" He had wild, spiked blonde hair, blue eyes and Matthew could tell by his arms that he was muscular, strong. The seventeen year old could see he had on a red t-shirt, maybe jeans, a ring on a chain around his neck and a lollipop in his mouth. _He's kinda, sorta attractive. Not my cup of tea but defiantly not ugly._

His lips quirked up, immediately finding the man absolutely ridiculous, "Matthew. Now why would be asking someone like little ol' me for their name?" He could hear Gilbert's sharp intake of breath and feel his _shock._ _God, if he didn't need to look at this stranger's face…_he'd love, love to see Gilbert gaping right now.

The man's grinned brightened, "WHOA! We almost have the same name!"

Matthew really couldn't help but laugh and flick his bangs out of his face, propelled forward by Gilbert's reaction. He wouldn't notice him. Fine. Then Matthew would make him so fucking jealous he'd have no choice but to give him the attention he craved oh-so-desperately. "I suppose we do, what's it to ya, honey~?" Matthew could feel his boyfriend's eyes in the back of his head and almost smiled evilly. _Calm down, Mattie. Get your head in the game!_

"I saw you dancing," Matthias said smiling flirtatiously, "You got some _killer_ moves. A smokin' bod too."

"Can't say you're sore on the eyes either," he responded in a tone he usually saved for Gilbert, "You're très beau." _(very good looking)_

"You're French!" Matthias exclaimed in awe, his eyes glittering in excitement, "Damn that's sexy. I only know Danish which sucks _ass!_"

"Really? Let me hear some."

_What the hell is Birdie doing?_ Gilbert thought watching the interaction with a scowl. The albino was aware that he was crazy jealous and, sometimes, possessive; they were traits he fought to keep under control but this. No. _Hell_ no, he wasn't ok with this. This Matthias guy was obviously flirting, he just didn't know if Matthew was aware but then he used that voice and he knew the teen was. So many emotions flared up at this realization, so many ugly and dangerous questions.

_What if Matthew didn't want him because he was too old?_ He wasn't an old man but he was sure up there in years.

_What if Matthew was tired of his arrogance?_ Gilbert didn't even look into why he was that, it would be sure to drudge up some fucked up emotional baggage.

_What if Matthew fell for someone else?_ He was extremely irresistible if you got to know him well enough.

_What if Matthew realized…how wonderful he was?_ He would be less dependent on Gil and go to sow his wild oats or something.

What is Matthew realized…that his awesomeness was greater than Gilbert's? Would he determine that the albino was inadequate? Creepy? Demonic? Not worth his time? Would he regret handing over his virginity and every other time they made love?

_How long was this fucking red light?!_

"Dine øjne er smukke."

"What does that mean?"

"Your eyes are beautiful."

Matthew giggled at the comment, blushing cutely. He looked over his shoulder briefly, giving into the temptation to see his lover's beautiful face screwed up into a jealous scowl. Instead he found Gilbert tapping the steering wheel angrily, glaring at the traffic light as if it was the bane of his existence. He pressed his lips together, his heart falling. _He's not even looking at me…_

He turned back around to see the Dane looking over his shoulder and into his own vehicle, his bottom lip sticking out into a pout. _Oh…my… _Matthias turned back around, blushing sheepishly when he noticed Matthew looking. An understanding smile flitted across his face and he jerked his head in his partner's direction. Their smiles turned into ones of understanding and brotherhood; _why not help a guy out with making his lover jealous?_

"So who's that in the car with you?" Matthew asked sticking his upper body out of the window so he could get a better look in the car and making sure his voice was loud enough so the passengers in the other car could hear him, "Are they your little brothers? That's so sweet of you to drive them around!" The one in the front seat's eye twitched and he looked up, glaring slightly at the teen and the Dane. _Ah…so he was his target. _He had really blonde, blonde hair and big dull blue eyes, he was short and fragile looking. Like a bird. He could easily pass for fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Maybe," the Dane said immediately latching onto what he was doing, "Would it make me seem irresistible if they were?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, they're totally my brothers!" he smirked smiling toothily at this fellow conspirator. Matthew's eyes shown in victory as the blonde boy closed the book he had been reading and glared up at Matthias.

"Matthias," he said in a detached, cold monotone, "I think you should get back in the car. The light will be turning any minute-."

"Lillebror, big brother is talking with a really _delicious_ guy," Matthias said his own eyes glinting in victory, "don't interrupt." The smaller male looked up at Matthias with a pained look starting to creep into his facial expression.

"Matthias…p-please…" the younger boy's breath caught and he quickly tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, "Can we…please ju-just get back in the car…"

Matthias faked an irritated sigh despite the smile that no one except Matthew could see, "Ja, ja, fint, Lukas. Maybe I'll see you around Matthew."

"Oui, maybe."

"Can I get a good bye kiss, gorgeous?" Matthew could hear Gilbert's whiplash as he stared at them with wide eyes, he couldn't see but he knew it was true due to the Dane's smirk. Lukas's eyes widened and he gaped, hands fisting in the loose fabric of his pants; Matthew couldn't help but smirk then.

"Oui, je suis désolé!" _(Yes, I'm sorry)_ he apologized chuckling slightly, "I'm French after all. What Frenchman leaves without at least a good bye kiss?"

"Maybe I'll even let you have my lollipop as a souvenir?"

Matthew really did laugh at this because if was sounded so insane, he did watch though as he flipped it around in his mouth so that the Dane had the end of the stick between his teeth. He smiled thankfully at the stranger and leaned in close to lick at the lollipop. "Mhm, butterscotch," he mumbled appreciatively, leaning in closer to put the whole thing in his mouth. Predictably, Gilbert grabbed his companion by the back of his sweater and yanked him back into the vehicle with a quiet possessive growl that sent desire up his spine. At the same time he was pulled in, Matthias was grabbed by the hair and yanked back into the proper position in the driver's seat. They shared a look of pure happiness.

_They were going to get laid~!_

As they drove away Matthew looked up and all the desire in his body left him. Gilbert looked absolutely pissed and…and _hurt._ No…that wasn't what he wanted! He wanted Gil to be jealous, sure, but not _hurt!_ He didn't want to cause him any pain that Gilbert didn't want. He opened his mouth to apologize, to say anything to the other man, but nothing came out and that's how they ended up sitting in a tense silence all the way to Matthew's house.

They walked to the front door but remained silent, not touching each other at all.

"Go to backyard."

Matthew jumped; squealing in a rather undignified manner as his boyfriend suddenly spoke. Gilbert pointed at a note tapped to the door, his face cold and blank. "T-That's strange," he said as they walked to the backyard, the lights were on, _I wonder what…?_

As soon as they opened the tall, seven foot tall, gate they were overwhelmed with a surprising number of people yelling, "Happy birthday, Mattie!"

The backyard was lite by tikki torches and there was a table filled with pancakes, Canadian bacon, hamburgers, hot dogs, wurst, lasagna, pizza, curly fries, pasta salad, tacos, calamari and snails. He knew there was a cake and one or two presents. But…this…it was perfect! To him it was so perfect with the Christmas lights on the fence and gutters, everyone smiling and clapping and drinking booze and pop.

Francis and Antonio was cheering wildly while Arthur clapped in a more composed fashion as Lovino clapped as he glared, the couple's two kids were there. Both were clapping lazily but still looking happy to be at a party. Feli was clapping and jumping up and down while Ludwig held their youngest, clapped and was constantly telling his heavily pregnant husband to be careful. Their kids clapped too, obviously happy for him, the oldest son –who was Matthew's age –mouthed "booze" at him and wagged his eyebrows. Matthew had to laugh at that and gave a brief nod. Yao and Ivan were there with Mei –who was furiously clapping –and her girlfriend, Lein –who was trying to get her to calm down –and Leon who clapped but Matthew couldn't tell if he was upset or glad to be there. Then there was Yao's nephew Young Soo who was standing by Alfred, they were whistling at him and whooping. Carlos Machado was there clapping heartily and casting brief glares toward Alfred every so often but looking happy none the less. Lastly there was Yao's cousin Kiku and his husband Hercules. Kiku clapped modestly while Hercules's did so lazily –but then again everything he did was a lazy movement of some kind, the Greek had a sleeping ten month old in the crook of his arm and a sleeping cat on his head while their fraternal twins bickered as they clapped.

It was chaos. A mix of little kids, teens and their parents all in one back yard with the occasional pet darting between legs and lots and lots of noise. Yes it was chaos, sweet beautiful chaos that Matthew adored. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!" Alfred yelled sounding close to tears, Carlos shook his head in disgust but Matthew laughed. It was touching to know his brother cared.

"Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé! Vous êtes si vieux, vous faites papa tellement fier! Vous êtes presque un homme sur le point de se diriger dans le monde et sème ta avènerons! Bientôt, vous serez comme un de mes colombes, quitter le nid, être libre mon bébé et rendent les femmes et les hommes du monde entier reconnaissent votre beauté!" _(Happy birthday my baby! You're so old, you make papa so proud! You're almost a man, about to head into the world and sow your wild oats! Soon you will be like one of my doves, leaving the nest, be free my baby and make women and men around the world recognize your beauty!)_

Arthur coughed, glaring the sobbing Frenchman that clung to his arm, "Uh…y-yes, happy birthday, lad."

It may not have been the greatest or most ideal but _damn._

Did Matthew love it.

**So that's it**

**for now**

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA *cough cough* *sputter* UHHHHH ANYWAYS I own nothing (just reminding you) except the plot**

**there will be more have no fears my lovelies and that means *drumroll* EVENTUAL SMUT maybe in the next chapter...who knows**

**THE SONGS:**

**Lollipop ~Framing Hanley**

**Blurred Lines ~Robin Thicke**

**anyways see you guys on the flip side!**

**laters! **

**~kitty**


	2. You're All I Think About

**This takes place during Matthews birthday bash! Theres smut in this one so be happy!**

**And as always I own nothing except the plot of this story…**

**_Chapter Two: You're All I Think About_**

Matthew laughed at his best friends Carlos and Matteo, they were both drinking off in the back of the yard. People thought Matteo was a lot like Ludwig but he was actually sort of rebellious. He was sincere, serious and a neat freak when the situation called for it, he got good grades, followed the rules and all the teachers loved him but then there was the side that only Matthew and Carlos got to see. The Matteo that partied and got drunk, like Matteo that was a player and a prankster. "So, Matt, the rumor is you have a girlfriend now," Matthew said refraining from the alcohol and instead choosing to drink Mountain Dew.

Matteo had a drunken blush on his cheeks and was leaning heavily against Carlos's shoulder. "Ja~! H'r name's Bella, she transferr'd fr'm Belgium w'th herm fratellastri," he said with a dreamy look on his face, "Lei è bella, perfetta~!" _(She is beautiful, perfect!)_

He smiled tightly, hiding it behind his red plastic cup. Matthew was suddenly reminded of Gilbert and he looked over to where he was joking around with Francis and Antonio. They were loud and lively, drinking an insane amount of alcohol and somehow their voices rose above the music.

"Mattie."

He looked over at Carlos, the Cuban had on a khaki shorts and an orange shirt short sleeved button down with pink flamingos on it. Somehow it fit his loud and cheerful personality. "Hm?" he mumbled, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his knuckles.

"How's that mysterious boyfriend of yours?"

"_Y-Yeah! _How-How's he doin'?" Matteo slurred and the blonde's face turned fire truck red.

"_Guys!"_ he exclaimed hiding his face in his hands and sighing. Well, if he couldn't trust his friends then who could he trust? "Well…"

"Mattie, Mattie you c'n trus' us," Matteo slurred but the smile he gave him was genuine and he knew Matteo was lucid enough to give good advice and to understand him.

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"W-Well, um, ok so…" Matthew began to explain what happened on the car ride over, leaving out Gilbert and changing the time. By the time he was finished both of his friends were gaping at him. "W-What's wrong, eh?" he said the verbal tick surfacing and he pushed up his glasses as he tried to ignore the heat in his face.

"Matthew…I n'ver kn'w you…could act l'ke that…" Matteo slurred shocked, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"That is _beside _the point, Matt," he huffed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Just tell me how to fix it! I don't want him mad at me forever."

Carlos opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Francis's loud, drunk voice shouting across the backyard, "_Angleterre_, good news! Expect sloppy, drunk sex tonight!"

Matthew gagged and face palmed, _mon dieu!_

"ANYWAY! Mattie, just explain to him what happened, what your intentions were and he'll forgive you," the Cubian said stuffing his face full of ice cream birthday cake, "No one can really stay mad at you, you know, plus" –he swallowed down the chocolate ice cream and red frosting –"it'll make for some really hot make up sex."

"_Carlos!_" he shouted more embarrassed then he already was but he laughed anyway, "Ok…I'll try it. I'm going to go get more cake."

Matteo waved drunkenly and Carlos mumbled something through a mouthful of food.

Instead of going toward the table of food he walked timidly over to where Gilbert and Antonio were laughing at Francis as Arthur yelled at him. He was so amazing, the way his cheeks tinted pink when he laughed, the tears that pricked at the corners of his sapphire eyes and the way his snow white fell across his forehead. He dared to say he was…awesome. "G-Gil?" he said quietly, "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Immediately his face frosted over and he nodded stiffly, "Ja."

They slipped away unnoticed and headed up to Matthew's bedroom to talk uninterrupted. His heart was thumping fast and he twisted his fingers nervously. What if Gilbert didn't forgive him? Hated him? Left him? What would he do then? Gilbert meant so much…he was positive if the world crumbled and Gilbert still liked then he wouldn't care. He could handle anything! Matthew swallowed thickly pacing in front of his bed before sitting down and picking at the thread of his blanket. What if he said the wrong thing? What if-?

"Vhat did you vant to talk about, Matthew?" he asked his voice cold and emotionless, Matthew flinched. There was no affectionate nickname, his name wasn't softly sung. It hurt Matthew more than it probably should have.

"About, uhm, what h-happened in the car-?"

"Vhat is zere to talk about?" he said crossing his arms and leaning against the closed door.

_It's now or never Mattie_. He gulped and stood up, taking a step forward, "I…I was trying to se-seduce you. When I was playing the music."

The albino snorted. "It vas more than obvious."

The teen tried not to flinch as he took another step forward. Gilbert obviously stiffened and his eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. "U-Um and you, well, you w-wouldn't touch me or anything and-and I was frustrated because it's my birthday and-and no one ever remembers my birthday," he stuttered pulling at his oversized sweater sleeves, he was just so nervous! "And when Matthias" –Gilbert growled at the name –"started to fl-flirt I knew you would get jealous. But when I looked back you weren't even looking and he was tr-trying to do the same thing with his boyfriend. We-We decided to help each other and…and I wasn't actually going to ki-kiss him or anything! I just wanted you…to be…jealous and…touch me…"

There was a heartbeat of deafening silence before Gilbert finally spoke. "So…it was all to make me jealous?"

Matthew visibly flinched and nodded, he licked his dry lips and fought off the urge to chicken out or start balling. He took another hesitant step forward so that they were only a foot or so apart. "I wasn't going to do anything with him," Matthew said softly, praying to God that the older man believed him, "I've only wanted you, for so long I've only wanted you. I'm not about to give you up, you know that right?" He put a hand on Gilbert's crossed arms, it was a feather light touch as he stared up sincerely into his haunting eyes, "I have a confession to make."

"And vhat vould zat be?" he asked his voice still hard but he seemed to be melting bit by bit.

He leaned close and up on his tip toes, his lips brushing against the pale shell of his ear. "You're all I ever think about. Every day you're always on my mind," he whispered, "I'll be sitting on the couch and I'll start to wonder what you're doing. I'll be lying in bed, _this_ bed, the bed where you took my virginity, thinking about your lips and how good they feel. How good you taste, how awesome your tongue feels no matter where it is. Rather it's in my mouth or on my body, _in_ my body. Or one of the most frequent places…" He looked up at Gilbert and took delight in his blush, in his wide eyes clouded with the beginnings of lust, "in the shower. I'll be remembering how your hands feel on my body, caressing me. Your big cock inside me…"

He hummed leaning closer to the taller male so that their bodies brushed, "You see Gil? You're all I ever think about, you're the only one I want. Je t'aime." _(I love you)_

Hands seized him, diving into his hair and around his waist to pull him against a rock hard body, his lips being claimed by a familiar pair. Gilbert growled as his kisses increased in desperation. His heart was exploding with so much emotion, how could he be so lucky? Matthew was the embodiment of awesomeness and…Matthew _loved_ him. _He loved him, he loved him, he loved him! _"Birdie, Birdie," he chanted worshipping the young blonde's neck, claiming him as his own, he wanted people to know that Matthew was taken, that only Gilbert could have his irresistible awesomeness, "Ich liebe dich auch, ich liebe dich so sehr, du hast keine Ahnung!" _(I love you too; I love you so much you have no idea)_

Matthew mewled, tugging at Gilbert's t-shirt, "I need y-you, s'il vous plaît!"

How could he resist him? How could he stay mad at him? "Ja, können Sie mich, wie Sie wollen," _(Yes, you can have me however you want) _he whispered huskily and they both began to remove their clothes, their erections against their jeans becoming painful. Especially in Mattie's case considering he had on skinny jeans. "Nein," he said as Mattie started to remove his last piece of clothing, his oversized tan sweater. The sleeves went passed his hands, ended in the middle of his thighs and it hung off one shoulder seductively. "Leave zis on. I like it."

Matthew nodded, breathless, "Oui." He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, his tongue plunging into his warm cavern, a taste he feel in love with all over again. His mouth tasted of wurst and beer but Matthew didn't find that disgusting, it was simply Gil and he knew that his own mouth tasted of pancakes and maple syrup. His tongue caressed the roof of his mouth, rolled and twisted around the albino's. Two pale hands gripped his thighs, lifting him and he wrapped his legs around his waist for balance. Gilbert pulled away nipping at the pale column of his neck and exposed collarbone, making him moan.

He was his, every single part of him. Gilbert couldn't believe it, it was like a dream. He wanted everyone to know that they were together but he knew that saying so was unrealistic. So, here, he'd prove it with his actions, with his love making. Yes, love making not simply sex or fucking, love making. He'd make sure his body was littered with love bites and that his backside ached because of him. Gilbert flipped their positions so that Matthew's back was the one against the wall and he ran his hands up the backs of his thighs. He grabbed his ass grinding their bare erections together. Matthew gasped, tugging at his white hair and arching up into his kisses.

"Bed, mon amour," he rasped digging his heels into Gilbert's lower back.

Matthew was on top of his older lover, his thighs quaking as he struggled to keep the pace. The German was pounding up into him, groaning and tossing his head back. He used his shoulders as leverage, bouncing up and down, savoring the feeling of Gilbert's "five meters" sliding in and out of him. "Oh mon Dieu, tu es incroyable! Remplissez-moi, Je t'aime, Je t'aime!" _(Oh my God, you're incredible! Fill me, please, I love you, I love you!) _he moaned digging his nails into the broad, pale shoulders as his prostate was rammed into, "Mon Dieu, mon Dieu…" _(My God, my God)._

The albino switched their positions, Matthew's legs getting tangled in the sheets but he did his best to meet his thrusts. Sweat poured off his body but he paid no attention as he fisted his hands in the sheets next to Matthew's head and left hickeys all along the pale skin of his neck. He was so beautiful, so enchanting. "B-Birdie," he growled huskily in his lover's ear, "I love you!" They both came –practically screaming –when Gilbert tugged on the rebellious curl, Mattie's wall clamping down on him and sucking him impossibly deep.

They both lay panting and gasping, Gilbert laying on his side and Matthew on his back, tangled in the sheets. "G-Gil," he said, still out of breath and panting, "I…I'm sorry. About earlier. It was really stupid."

He smiled, caressing the young teen's cheek, "It's ok liebe, I understand. I'm not mad."

"R-Really?"

"Ja."

Matthew planted a passionate, tender kiss on his lips before curling up against him, "Pouvons-nous caresser un petit peu?" _(Can we cuddle for a little bit?)_

"I actually understood zat! How awesome am I? Zat's rhetorical, obviously I'm vay awesome, and ja ve can Birdie."

They laid in silence for a while, listening to the party still going on outside. "G-Gilbert?" Matthew whispered hesitantly, "I…I want to be together for a long time…"

Gilbert smiled a lazy, over joyed smile and tightened his hold on the young blonde drawing circles on his chest with his index finger. "Ve vill be together forever," he said the confession whispered against the shell of his ear, "Ve are so awesome, it'd be blasphemy to not stay together."

He giggled, relaxing into his embrace.

_Yeah_, he thought sleepily, _this is one fucking awesome birthday._

**Well isn't that just sweet! So much fluffy goodness right at the end~! **

**Drama is soon to come so be warned my lovelies, board up your windows and hide your wives and children least they be caught in emotional turmoil. COME MY BRAVE ONES, FOLLOW ME ON THIS QUEST!**

**Anywho XD until next time**

**Au revoir! Hugs and tickles!**

**~kitty**


	3. Flashback: Matthew's Birth

**Warning: This has so much fluff and sweetness in it you…may…die **

**This really doesn't have anything to do with the plot it's just a flashback to when Matthew was born (nothing too graphic I don't think) and mentions of sex. But no actual sex. Because it's about birth. If you want to skip it you can or if you're bored…well…here you go. **

**_P.S!_**** Reviews give me reason to update quicker! School's starting up and I actually want to go somewhere in life, not just sit around the house all day doing nothing but write fan fiction. What has become of me?! Anyway more pressure on me the better and I will find a way to juggle writing and school crap. I always do. **

**So. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY~**

* * *

**_Flashback: Matthew's Birth_**

Francis had a new respect for his English husband, who was currently on the floor with their soon to be one year old, Alfred. The one and only reason he had respect for his husband was because he had spent nine months pregnant with Alfred and had given birth to their big –weighing almost nine pounds –bundle of joy. He had remembered being making fun of Arthur at one point, because of his mood swings for hamburgers and milkshakes, but now…he seriously, _seriously_ regretted it. It was almost terrifying how all those months ago he had lost that bet and _bottomed_ for the first time in his entire life. And now he was pregnant. A week over the original due date.

Who would've thought they both were able to conceive? Certainly not them, especially Francis. He had always been the giver of love, not the taker of it.

He put down the French newspaper, watching Arthur build a castle made of foam blocks while Al kept on knocking it over and giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world. Absent mindedly he rubbed a hand over his swollen abdomen, feeling the bump of a foot. The Frenchman really didn't mind being with child, it was actually…nice. Once you got over the mood swings, back pains, morning sickness, cravings and the need to pee every thirty minutes. He liked incubating this little baby inside him, feeling him –they knew the gender at this point –grow to maturity and seeing his belly grow bigger as time went on. Francis especially liked being in big sweaters and stretchy pants, they were nice and lazy.

There was a sudden, sharp pain in his lower back and he gasped, "Angleterre…"

Arthur ignored him as the Brit continued to play with their son, talking and laughing at the incoherent babble that was meant to be a reply. The pregnant blonde sat back uneasily, his fingertips caressing his belly. _Maybe it was just a false alarm, probably just-. _That thought was abruptly cut short by another wave of pain.

"_Angleterre-_."

"No I won't get you anymore bloody maple syrup!"

"But, Angle-."

"No!"

"_Arthur!_" he shouted at a near deafening level, overwhelmed by what was now constant pain, panic and his husband's either obliviousness or stupidity. Tears spilled down his cheeks it was too much, too much overwhelming his senses. He knew he would start hyperventilating if Arthur didn't do _something!_ Arthur…Arthur…The Brit's head whipped back and he glared but when he saw Francis's long, wavy hair sticking to salty wet cheeks his eyes widened in shock. "Arthur, mon amour, it 'urts."

Arthur sprang into action, picking Alfred up in one arm and their bags at the door. The English man had had the forethought to be ready and prepare. "Alfred, love, you're going to stay at Feli's house ok? Just for a little bit," he said in the soft sweet voice he reserved only for Alfred and, soon, their new baby boy.

"Why?" the little boy asked, sucking on his pacifier as Arthur buckled him into his car seat and tossed the child's bag onto the floor.

"Because, angel, Papa is going to have the baby," he answered his voice still soft and calm although what he really wanted to do was scream in happiness and then pass out from shock, "Papa needs to go to the hospital so doctors can take him out of his tummy, you want to see baby Mattie don't you?"

"YEAH!" Al shouted pumping his little fist up in the air as Arthur put the other two bags in the trunk.

"Ok, well you're going to waiting with Feli, love, until Mattie is out of Papa's tummy," he explained kissing that tiny fist quickly, "Now stay here while I help Papa." Arthur ran back into their four bedroom house, only to see Francis trying to make his way to the door although he hadn't gotten far from the chair he had been sitting in. "What do you think you're doing you stupid frog," he huffed putting his arm around his pregnant lover to help him to the front door.

"A-Ah, it iz comforting to know you never change, mon cher," Francis said in a small voice, his whole concentration was on walking down the front stairs even though every movement made him ache, "not even w'en your lover iz in labor."

Arthur managed to get him into the passenger side, smoothing away the tear damp hair and kissing the Frenchman's forehead, "It's going to be alright, love, just breathe." He wasn't fully aware of driving to Feliciano's house and practically shoving Alfred into Ludwig's arms. He wasn't even fully aware of holding Francis's hand during the car ride and mumbling sweet nothings and words of reassurance. He didn't really become fully aware until he was waiting in the lobby for Francis's sister, Monique, per his husband's request.

Her arrival was announced by the rapid _click, click_ of her heals on the tiled floors. Then she appeared right after, having a very teacher like look on her face. Her heels were a royal blue that complimented her eyes, her hair in a side braid down to her ribcage and bobby pins to hold the loose ends away from her face, she had on a tight white t-shirt that displayed a fair amount of cleavage, the t-shirt was under a black pleated skirt with a high waist that ended just below her knees. She looked extremely teacher like. "Where's my brother?" she asked getting right down to the point and pushing up her glasses.

"Uh, this way," he squeaked instantly intimidated by her incredibly calm and mature façade.

He led her to Francis's room where he lay panting and gasping, he had a death grip on one of the bars to the bed. "Angleterre," he whimpered and Arthur rushed to his side, holding his hand and smoothing back his hair.

"I'm right here, love," he crooned kissing Francis's temple, his neck, "Hey, look, Monique is here. She's going to be here to see the birth of our child, isn't that wonderful?"

Immediately she put down her purse and held Francis's other hand, smiling at him kindly. "Je suis ici, mon frère. Je suis tellement excité de voir mon neveu, nous allons le sortir rapidement. Est-ce que la bonne acoustique, ma chère?" _(I'm right here, brother. I'm so excited to see my nephew, let's get him out quickly. Does that sound good, dear)_ she said rubbing her thumb in circles over his bicep. He nodded sharply before choking on a scream of pain

"Mr. Kirkland-Bonnefoy?" the doctor said appearing in the room with two nurses, a man and a young woman, "I would like to check and see how far along you are ok?" Francis nodded silently, in too much pain to even say anything. The doctor, Dr. Zwingli, was the only doctor who specialized in male pregnancies. She had short blonde hair and looked almost childlike with her short stature and slim figure but she was incredibly mature and knew what she was doing. She spread Francis's legs apart, lifting up the blanket to take a look at his progress.

"Ok, Mr. Bonnefoy, you're going to have to start pushing now," she said, "these nurses will be here to clean the baby or assist me if it comes to that but, so far, I don't see why this birth shouldn't go perfectly."

The birth was filled with literal blood, sweat and tears as all births are. After two hours straight of pushing little baby Matthew slid out silently. He didn't scream or cry, as babies normally do once they are exposed to the cold outside word. Dr. Zwingli frowned, cutting the umbilical cord and handing the baby off to the young red headed nurse.

"W'a…w'at'z wrong?" Francis asked weakly, licking his dry lips, "Why…why can't I 'ear our bébé?"

"Shh, it's ok," Arthur mumbled kissing his forehead before walking over to where the doctor and nurses crowded around his baby, doing God knows what. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Zwingli was cleaning the blood and mucus from the infant's body and nose. "Arthur, don't worry, he's ok," she said smiling although she still looked worried, "He may have a slight respiratory problem but at the moment he's fine." Arthur sighed in relief, the tension in his shoulders leaving and they slumped. "Would you like to hold your Matthew?"

He instantly perched up, nodding enthusiastically. Dr. Zwingli laughed and the male nurse placed the blue bundle in his arms with surprising gentleness. "Born July first, three PM, write that down," the young nurse obeyed, writing on her chart as the man started cleaning up. Arthur walked away, cooing at the little bundle, but he could still hear the doctor's voice, "Born to Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, weighs six point five pounds. Length to be determined at a later date."

"But, doc, we're supposed to-."

"The baby needs to bond with his fathers. We'll measure him later."

Arthur handed Francis their child, smiling broadly. "Look at how beautiful he is, he's perfect," he breathed rubbing Francis's back and caressing the tuff of ashy blonde hair with his fingertips.

Francis started crying again, this time in joy and not pain, he cradled little Matthew close. His heart was overflowing with love. He had made this baby, had given this child life and he was beautiful. "Monique…" he said huskily, looking up at his smiling sister with shining eyes, "Voulez-vous être la marraine de notre Matthew?" _(Will you be the godmother for our Matthew?)_

Tears poured down her cheeks and she wiped her eyes, removing her fogging glasses. "Je ne vois pas de plus grand honneur, le grand frère," _(I can think of no greater honor, big brother)_ she said smiling happily. Arthur had never seen her so emotional.

There little bundle opened his eyes, revealing bright blue orbs. His little fist clenched around Francis hair and he whimpered. "Bonjour, mon petit ange. Je suis votre Papa," _(Hello, my little angel. I'm your Papa) _Francis said bringing Matthew's chubby face up to his and turning so Matthew was looking at Arthur, "Et c'est ton Daddy" _(And this is your Daddy)_ –he turned Matthew to look at Monique –" Et c'est votre Monique tante. Nous vous aimons tous tellement, ma chérie." _(And this is your Auntie Monique. We all love you so much, darling)_

"Matthew, don't let Papa teach you frog," Arthur said gently, kissing the tip of Matthew's nose, "You _are_ perfect though. A little angel, just like your big brother, he can't wait to see you."

Baby Matthew giggled cuddling close with his fathers and gripping onto strands of their hair.

* * *

**Wasn't that so fucking fluffy?!**

**It was a beautiful family moment. Yes…. yes indeed**

**The next chapter will be chapter three and will have to do with the plot so you probably shouldn't miss that.**

**Remember reviews reviews REVIEWS!**

**Laters lovelies!**

**~kitty**


	4. Bystander

**I OWN NOTHING I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS PAIRING (ALONG WITH MANY OTHERS) WOULD ALREADY BE CANON**

**So this is Chapter Three! Be prepared for: DRAAAAAAMA and bad words!**

**There is a fight in this, no one dies though so don't be scared, and there is blood and ouchies **

**As a reminder of what happened last time: Gilbert was mad at Matthew because Matthew was flirting to make him jealous, later Gilbert forgave Matthew and they had hot happy birthday Matthew/make up sex. After they confessed their love for each other. Cute. **

**ONWARD MY BRAVE WARRIORS!**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Bystander_**

Alfred was leaning against a couple of lockers, talking with a few friends from the football team. "Yo, Tim, isn't that your sister?" he asked gesturing over to where Matteo and Bella were making out. The spiky haired blonde looked over at his sister, gaping. The pretty curly haired blonde with a green ribbon in her hair, a green and black plaid skirt, black mary jane shoes and a ruffle-y white blouse had her arms around Matteo's neck.

"…Hell no," Tim growled balling his hands into fists as he looked at Alfred, anger clear in his eyes, "What the hell is she doing with that looser?!" Al shrugged, how should he know?

"Maybe you should go over and say something," Sadiq suggested obviously joking but the look on Tim's face made it clear he was seriously thinking about doing just that.

"MATT, BELLA!"

Alfred frowned as the Cuban ran at the couple. Bella and Matteo separated just in time as Carlos pulled them both into a bear hug. He didn't know what the Cuban's problem with him, he didn't even talk to him, but every time he saw him he'd go ape shit. He took an unconscious step to the right, hiding behind Sadiq. Bella managed to wiggle out of Carlos's hold as the two men started arguing.

Tim's scowl deepened as he watched the interaction.

"Bonjour, Matthew, over here!" Bella called waving down the hallway, the people who had been watching –Tim, Alfred and Sadiq –turned to look in the direction she was waving. Matthew appeared in his Toronto Maple Leafs hoodie along with a boy in a tight red long sleeved shirt. He recognized him as Leon, Young Soo's cousin.

"Bonjour, Bella, ce sont Matteo et Carlos battent maintenant?" _(Hello, Bella, what are Matteo and Carlos fighting about now?)_

"Oh, nothing important~" she giggled then she looked over to Leon, finally noticing him and her smile brightened further, "Hey, Leon! I didn't know you and Mattie knew each other."

"We're partners for Physics," Leon said simply, he had his usual emotionless mask on but his voice was warm not cold like it was when addressing Alfred, "But I should be going now. Emil's waiting for me."

"Ok, well I'll totally see you in Math~!" she said smiling brightly.

Leon turned to Matthew, a smile cracking the mask and his facial expression was warm, "Can we work at your house later? Mine is kind of…um…"

Matthew giggled, "Yeah I understand."

"Well, anyway, I'll see you around. Oh, and I'll make sure that I tell Emil what you said."

They hugged each other before going separate ways. "So…" Bella said putting an arm around his shoulder since she was an inch taller than he was, "is he your secret boyfriend?"

Matthew blushed pinching her side and making her squeal and giggle. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" he sputtered instantly thinking about Gilbert, "Vous savez qu'il a totalement une chose pour Emil! Honte à vous, Bella, honte sur vous." _(You know he totally has a thing for Emil! Shame on you, Bella, shame on you)_

"Sorry Mattie," Bella said as they walked to their friends' sides, "I just really want to know who this mystery guy is!"

"What is your faggot brother doing with my sister?" Tim hissed glaring at Alfred accusingly.

"I don't know! I'm not his keeper."

"Whoa, whoa are you guys even listening to their conversation?" Sadiq asked gesturing at his brother and Tim's sister.

That's when Alfred heard what Bella said about a…a mystery guy. _Mattie had a boyfriend? Since when? Why wasn't he told? They were brothers for fuck's sake!_

Matteo and Carlos stopped fighting and were now laughing with each other. Carlos put an arm around Matthew's shoulders, shaking him. He felt a pinch in his gut and anger flare up inside him, he didn't like Carlos's rough treatment of his brother. He just didn't like Carlos around his brother, period. Matteo whispered something in Bella's ear and she giggled, his arm sliding down her back to rest just above her ass.

"That. Is. It," Tim growled and he walked up to Matteo, grabbing him by the neck and tossing him away from his sister.

"Oh my God!" she gasped looking back and glaring at her brother, "Tim, wat de hel denk je dat je mee bezig bent met mijn vriendje?!" _(Tim, what the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend)_

"Your…_boyfriend?_" he spat glaring at Matteo who was being helped up by Carlos and Matthew, "This fucking prick is your boyfriend? You have real crappy tastes, zus."

"Don't…Don't talk to her like that," Matteo said standing shakily on his feet, he had a cut on his forehead from where is had hit the locker and blood was trickling down the side of his face, "bastardo."

"Matt…baby-."

"Stay the _fuck _away from my sister asshole!" he said cutting off his younger sister.

"Nein."

Tim charged at Matteo only to see a blur of blue and two pale hands shoving him back. Alfred watched as his friend stumbled backward, falling flat on his back. His sister stepped over him, running to her boyfriend's side while he as well as Carlos, Alfred, Sadiq and Tim stared at Matthew, shocked. Even though they were brothers Al always forgot that Mattie was stronger than he looked and let on.

"…You little fag," Tim spat getting back on his feet, "You think you can push me around? Huh!"

Matthew gulped, stuttering and taking a step back only to have the older and taller male grab the front of his hoodie and hold him up in the air. "I-I-."

"You-You _what?!_" Tim mocked giving him a shake, Carlos growled lunging at him only to be stopped by another member of the football team, by then the others had noticed what was happening. "You think you're some kind of tough guy? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Just…leave me alone," he whispered meekly, his legs kicking out under him and trying to find solid ground, "s'il vous plait."

This earned him a punch to the gut and he gasped. He couldn't breathe and he tried to desperately pull oxygen into his lungs despite the pain spreading from his abdomen throughout his torso. He looked towards his brother, who was leaning against the lockers. By the look on his face he knew better then to ever think that his brother would help him. Why should he? Blood was just blood after all; apparently it wasn't as thick as everyone said it was.

"Lassen Sie ihn los, du Arschloch!" _(Let go of him, asshole!)_ Matteo said apparently so angry that his brain resorted to German when he preferred to use Italian for almost everything. Sadiq kept both him and Bella from getting involved.

"Tim, let him _go!_" the blonde shouted trying to push passed the Turkish man but failing.

"Bella, don't-." Matthew's words were violently cut off by a punch to the face. Pain radiated into every fiber in his body and he could taste the sharp metallic of blood, his lip splitting. He whimpered as his body crumpled onto the tile floor and pain started to shoot through his body at various points. Tim was kicking him. Matthew could do nothing but curl up and try to protect his head and neck, he knew that it he kicked in those places he'd be good as dead. Bella was sobbing as Matteo and Carlos shouted for him to stop, calling him any number of curse words in their native tongues. In Matteo's case it was mostly German.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Laurinaitis, the school's Math teacher, snapped quickly walking up to the group of boy's.

"M-Mr. Laurinaitis," Tim stuttered immediately stopping his attack, the other football players began to retreat, "I…This kid attacked me-!"

"Don't give me that bullshit," the usually calm teacher hissed grabbing Tim by his sleeve, "You and I are going to take a walk to the principal's office. Carlos, Matt, Bella can you help him get to the nurse?"

"Y-Yes si-ir," Bella stuttered, wiping away her tears and glaring at her brother.

Matthew opened his eyes when he heard Bella's voice and began looking around the hallway. He suddenly felt a childish need to see his big brother but he was gone. His eyes drifted closed again, everything hurting. _Gil…Gilbert_, he thought of his boyfriend and his loving crimson gaze. His instantly he felt his hurt ease and he was drifting off into unconsciousness, being picked up by Carlos but he imaged it was Gilbert for a brief moment, feeling comfort overwhelm him and he laid his head on the Cuban's broad shoulder. "Carlos…?" his voice was a weak rasp but somehow he had heard him.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna…kill Al next time I can move."

The Cuban laughed as he descended into darkness.

**_SIX HOURS LATER_**

Alfred walked through the front door at nine o'clock, the buzz from the pot receding and leaving him hungry. Damn…he wondered what was in the fridge. He was happy to see the TV still on as he sat down on the couch with a box of bakery donuts, a plate of cold pizza and a tub of rocky road ice cream. He flipped the channels until he landed on Spongebob and began to laugh at things that really weren't that funny.

It was about thirty minutes later that the front door opened, the plate in the sink and the empty cartons in the trash can. Al glanced up, wondering who it was since he assumed his family was asleep.

"That's it Matthew, love, nice and slow," Arthur said holding the door open.

Matthew…something had happened with Matthew earlier at school. _What was it?_ Oh…fucking shit, that's right! Alfred stood up quickly, taking two steps back as Matthew was escorted into the house, his Papa on the left side and Gilbert on the right. He looked like shit and Alfred felt guilt twist into his gut, like someone had kicked him or stabbed him and was twisting the blade. But then again he was probably feeling better than his brother right about now.

The younger sibling had a big ass bandage on his forehead, his arm in a cast but not a sling, he held his stomach with his left arm –the one not in a cast –and his body was littered in black, blue and purple. Matthew opened his tired eyes wider, looking at Alfred and probably on some pain killers. "Al…" he said smiling, he had a split lip and black eye, "You're home…good…I was worried something happened."

His fathers looked at him, their faces hardening at almost the same time. "Francis, be a lamb and help Matthew up to his room," Arthur said turning on a lamp and locking the front door, "Gilbert would you mind making sure he has everything he needs? My husband and I need to talk to Alfred."

Gilbert looked at him, his eyes narrowing in barely controlled rage, "Ja, of course Arthur."

"Sit down. Now, Alfred," the Brit said tightly, he sat down in a recliner, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. Alfred did, knowing he'd get what was coming to him plus he knew that the quiet, polite tone he was using meant only one thing. A shit storm was coming. They sat in silence until Francis came down the stairs quietly and sat on the arm of Arthur's chair.

"Alfred, we need to talk," Francis said his face creased in stress and anxiety, he put his arm around Arthur's shoulders and drew him close. Arthur's left hand gripped Francis's right, both trying to comfort themselves and each other. "Matthew's friends told us w'at 'appened today."

"What-?"

"_You know perfectly well what happened!_" Arthur snapped his face turning red and his quiet voice quivering, "How could? Matthew…Mattie could've gotten a con-concussion! His arm was broken, his ribs were bruised! Alfred, you should've seen his stomach…_it was awful_ and you just stood by and watched that git beat your brother?!"

"It's not like I did it-!"

"Non, but you could've ended it sooner," Francis said his calm tone strained, "You're his brother 'ow could you let 'im do that?"

Alfred felt angry twist in his gut, embarrassment heat his face. They didn't understand, they didn't know what it was like to be under the kind of pressure he was under. "You don't understand!" he snapped shooting to his feet, "I didn't have a choice-!"

"You always 'ave a choice!" Francis hissed rising to his feet to face his son, who stood in shock, "You always 'ave a choice, you 'ad one and you chose to ignore it! Don't try and fool anybody, Alfred, you just weren't man enough to do the right thing!"

Arthur looked up at his fuming husband, concern furrowing his brow. He had always been the one to lose his temper; he had never seen Francis this angry before. Had never heard Francis raise his voice to their children.

"Whatever," Al said recovering from his own shock, "You all can go to hell-."

Francis smacked him across the face.

"Fr-Francis?" Arthur stutter rising to his feet and grabbing his husband's arm, the Frenchman's whole body was shaking and his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Francis? Love? C-Calm down," he tried to sooth although his own body fought to shake as well, he wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders as one hand rubbed circles into his back. He felt Francis's shoulders slump and the shorter of the pair guided him to the chair that he was previously sitting in. "Alfred go to your room," he said sitting on the arm of the recliner and keeping his arm around Francis.

"B-But-."

"_Now!_" he snapped glaring at his son. He was worried. His son was upstairs, hurting, and his husband had lost it. Worst of all…his oldest was growing up to be selfish, perhaps even heartless like all the nay sayers he had known as a teen. Hell, he knew people like that even as an adult!

Alfred swallowed thickly and stormed up the stairs. Why was it always his fault? No one understood what he had to deal with; no one understood that he honestly didn't have a choice. It was either let them hit his brother, the only one who never held a grudge against him, or be considered a fag himself. And he was _not_ gay! Alfred didn't have a problem with his brother being out of the closet but he himself wasn't. He didn't want people to think he was when it was obviously a lie. When he made it up the stairs to the top level, where all their bedrooms were, he saw Gilbert step out of his brother's room, closing the door softly behind him.

He looked tired, like he had just been through hell and back. The albino ran a hand over his face, feeling exactly how he looked. He felt a deep ache in his body seeing his love so hurt, he wished it happened to anyone other than the cute vixen that had stolen his heart. Gilbert looked up to see Alfred staring at him and his face hardened. _He was responsible for his Birdie being hurt, it was his fault._

Alfred froze at the malice in Gilbert's eyes before sneering at him, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." The eighteen year old had never really like Gilbert. He was too weird and as he got older he saw how perverted he was –and having Francis as a father that was saying something –and his cockiness was just plan irritating. Gilbert obviously liked Matthew more anyway. When they were kids Matthew was spoiled by him and ever since his younger brother turned fifteen their relationship had strengthened. Alfred, although oblivious to most things, could see that they had gone from grown up and child to equals. They were friends while Alfred's relationship with one of his father's best friends remained strained.

"Du verdammter Bengel," _(You fucking brat)_ the German snarled pushing passed him and stomping down the stairs.

Alfred huffed, shaking his head angrily and walking quickly to his room before slamming the door behind him. His room was blue with white blinds covering the single window in the box shaped space. His bed was shoved in the right hand corner the sheets looked like the American flag; he had a cluttered desk opposite the bed, a TV and two bean bag chairs next to the door and a dresser that looked like a red metal locker. Baseball and football posters covered the walls and he had a trunk at the end of his bed that had all his comic books and the stuffed toy alien he had ever since he was a kid. To some people it was creepy but he had always found it cute. He had even named it Tony. He flopped onto his bed and screamed into the pillow. _I will not cry, I will not cry… _Alfred fell asleep with his face in his pillow, his clothes on and tears prickling at the corners of is eyes.

* * *

Francis and Arthur had to go to work today; Alfred was in school, so Gilbert was chosen to look after their broken son. Gilbert pushed open the door to the room he had become so familiar with, a room that held so many contradictions in it. Childish and mature, manly and somewhat effeminate. He couldn't deny it was odd especially for a junior in high school but he didn't mind, he liked it. "Vögelchen?" he said closing the door with his foot, he set a bowl of soup on the bedside table as well as a refilled glass of ice water, "Are you avake?"

"I can't really sleep," Matthew complained tossing his comforter off his face. He had on a pale blue, button down pajama top and matching bottoms, hiding his bruises and cast. But his split lip was clearly visible and scabbed over, the area around his right eye dark purple and a big bandage on his forehead.

He looked beat up and awful, Gilbert felt furry build up inside him. He wanted to beat the guy who did this, no, he wanted to kill him! "You're in zat much pain?" he asked tightly, helping his boyfriend sit up and lean against the pillows.

"Just uncomfortable is all," he said softly as Gilbert started feeding him, "G-Gil, I can eat it on my own."

"Nein! Let me feed you, Birdie!" Gil protested panicked at the thought of being made to stop, he had to take care of him and help him heal. "Let me take care of you…" he said softly, looking down at his carpeting and blushing a dark red.

"…Hey," Matthew said his non-sprained hand reaching out and grabbing onto the albino's chin, he turned his face so that their eyes met. What he saw broke his heart. "Gil, mon doux amour, what's wrong?" he asked shuffling closer, placing one hand between his shoulder blades and the other over his heart, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Birdie…" he said a tear escaping from its confines, he cupped his love's cheek and pressed their foreheads together, "I couldn't protect you. I vasn't zere and you're hurt…I…I can't stand to see you like zis!" Silent tears poured down his cheeks as he peppered kisses on Matthew's face, reassuring himself that he was really there, "I vas so scared. I've been in fights Matthew, I know how dangerous these injures vere, could've been. You didn't deserve zis!"

"Gilbert, it was my fault," he said rubbing circles in his lover's back, "He was going to hurt Matteo, I-I couldn't stand by and let that happen. I'm a lot stronger then I look but I just froze up when he started hitting me-."

"Don't say zat," he snapped glaring at him, "You did nothing vrong, you're just too nice for your own good!"

Matthew couldn't help but giggle at that. Oh, how he loved this man! He gripped the back of the older man's neck and pulled him closer so that he could press their lips together. "Je t'aime," _(I love you)_ he whispered against his thin lips, "Je suis à toi, prends-moi." _(I am yours, take me)_

Gilbert felt on fire at his soft, husky words and he placed the bowl of soup on the dresser before slipping his tongue into Matthew's mouth. He'd go slowly tonight, he'd be gentle. Their tongues tangled together, slowly tasting each other. It was like they were committing each other to memory for a second time. The smaller male pulled Gilbert on top of him, massaging the soft spot between his neck and shoulder while at the same time running his hand up and down his chest. Gilbert slowly popped the buttons on his pajama shirt, he pulled away sucking on his bottom lip and making his lover whine. He pressed feather light kisses on his bruises making the one beneath him hum and tangle his slender fingers in the white strands of hair. He kissed just below his eye, his bruised cheek, his split lip, Gilbert sucked gently up and down his beautiful unmarked neck. His life would be meaningless if that fucker had landed a blow on his head or neck, if this beautiful being had been hurt anymore then he was.

He nibbled Matthew's shoulder then kissed from the end all the way to the center of his collar bone. "Oh Gil~" he gasped his back arching and his skin craving for more of his mouth. His tongue dipped into the indent, the boy beneath gasping.

"Keseseses you make such perfect noises Vögelchen," he chuckled sitting up and straddling Matthew's thighs. The teen's torso was littered with purpling bruises, his abdomen especially big and dark. "You are so beautiful Liebe," he said kissing his forehead before leaning down to suck and nibble at the skin above his heart, a lovely mewl erupting from Matthew's chest.

"Oh mon dieu~" he rasped clutching the back of Gilbert's hair, "G-Gilbert, holy shit, I need you plea-AH!" Gilbert took a nipple in his mouth gently sucking at it and rolling it between his teeth as his other hand pinched the neglected nipple teasingly. "_Oh God!_" Matthew cried arching his back and hooking his leg around the older male's waist, holding him closer.

"I'm not God Liebling," Gilbert said against the creamy expanse of his chest, "I'm somezing better, I'm the awesome Gilbert!" He leaned down and kissed around the bruises on his abdomen before kissing back up his left side.

"Gil~" he mewled tugged gently on the strands of hair, "I-I can't ta-ake any more…"

He held his lover's hands down onto the mattress so that he could no longer touch him. "I'm going to go slow, alright Birdie?" he whispered leaning closer and nibbling his earlobe.

"O-Oui," he stammered arching up to rub their hips together. Gilbert groaned as he felt that delicious, much needed friction. "Il suffit de se d-dépêcher." _(Just hurry up)_

"Ja, Vögelchen, Ich gehorche Ihnen und nur Ihnen," _(Yes, Birdie, I obey you and only you_) he murmured getting up to remove his shirt, jeans and boxers slowly.

Matthew was panting in anticipation, letting Gil remove his pajama pants and his fingers graze his throbbing member. It sprung free and he sighed in relief, arching his back slightly. He couldn't move very much since he was still in some pain.

Coming back to the bed he slid an arm beneath the teen, helping him reach up and cling to his body. "Vhen I heard vhat happened I vas so scared," he admitted into the crook of the blonde's neck after spitting onto his fingers, "I thought I vas going to lose you." One finger slipped in with ease. "I thought I'd never be able to hold you like zis ever again." A second one was added met only by slight resistance as they were scissored.

Matthew's arms tightened around the albino's neck and his head fell back and he began gasping, panting and whining in pleasure. It didn't hurt at all, no, it felt fucking amazing!

"I thought I vould never be able to tell you how much I love you, how special you are." A third was added and Matthew inhaled sharply, soon calmed by the German's tongue on his pulse point. "I vanted to kill him." Those fingers grazed his prostate, making the blonde keen and Gilbert pressed a tender kiss right above his heart. "I vanted to vatch ze life leave his body for hurting you, for trying to take you avay."

Matthew continued to moan and rock against those fingers as they grazed his prostate, his member leaking as he soaked up Gilbert's loving words and teasing touches.

"I'm a very selfish man, Matthew," the older man said his tongue diving into his lover's gaping mouth to slowly taste and map out every nook and cranny. When he pulled away, multiple strings of saliva still connected their lips and Matthew felt like they were bonds that could never be broken. "I don't vant to let go of you. Not now, not ever." The fingers were removed and the shorter male choked on a desperate sob. He wanted Gilbert inside him, any part of him inside him.

"Oh Gil, you're not selfish! You're the most considerate, passionate person I've ever met," he panted caressing his blushing cheek, his pale skin making the blush seem ten times worse than it was, "Making love to me, heal me with your gentle touches and tender words. Je t'aime, homme stupide." _(I love you, you stupid man)_

Gilbert felt like he was drowning in love and adoration for Matthew, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth and pushing his member in slowly. The boy mewled into his mouth, fingernails digging into his shoulders so hard they bled. "Gilbert déménagement, mon amour, déménagement~!" _(Gilbert move, my love, move)_

And he did. It was a slow, measured pace that was no more than a gentle rocking of hips. But as soon as the tip of Gilbert's "five meters" brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside him he let out a loud keening-mewling-scream mix. "Là, là! Oh Dieu –OUI –là!" _(There, there! Oh God –YES –there)_

Gilbert went faster, hitting Matthew's sweet spot every time but not hard enough to cause him pain. He grasped the blonde's member, the sweat of their bodies making them slick, and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Gi-Gil, I'm g-g-gonn-nna…" Matthew's head rolled onto the albino's shoulder as he continued to gasp and scream.

"Komm für mich, meine süße Vögelchen," (Come for me, my sweet birdie) he rasped biting down onto his ear.

Matthew did cum, keening in a rather loud manner, tightening his walls around the German and scratching his nail down his back like he knew his boyfriend liked. With a loud groan Gilbert came, drenching his walls in warm, sticky semen and sinking in deeper than either though imaginable. Gilbert laid on his elbows, struggling to breathe as sweat trickled down his body.

"Mmm~ Gil? Can we stay like this?" the blonde asked sweetly, his face red like one of Tonio's tomatoes, "L-L-Like with you, um, in-inside me?"

Gilbert smirked and kissed the tip of his nose, "Ja, of course." And so they stayed like that, Matthew falling into a deep sleep in the German's strong arms.

* * *

**Wa. La.**

**Wasn't that fucking special?!**

**Anyways I'll upload another chapter at one point…..school started last Monday so it'll be really hectic since it's five billgilion degrees where I live AND I'm going and doing school shit sleep deprived .**

**Fan-fucking-tastic.**

**So anyways my lovelies I hope you liked it~**

**Laters baby~!**

**~kitty**


	5. I Think I'm Dying

**Hellooooo! School's been sooooo f***ing annoying…..oh my god and im so tired…..**

**But I needed to write this because it's important. Very important. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**

**I OWN NOTHING~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Anways on with the chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: I Think I'm Dying_**

Matthew was curled up on the bathroom floor, hunched over the toilet and heaving. _Oh fuck, this was so fucking disgusting…_

"Matthieu? Vous allez bien?" _(Are you alright?)_

"O-Oui, papa!" he called as he leaned over the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach which wasn't much. He found it hard to eat anything; if he did he'd just throw up. It was seriously gross and he was afraid that something was seriously wrong with him.

"Are you sure…?" Francis trailed off as he appeared in the door way and watched as his son vomited his guts up, "Matthieu! Mon ange, w'at iz wrong? Why are you vomiting?"

Tears ran down his innocent face, his glasses resting beside his knee, he wanted to know that himself. "I…I don't…" he stopped as he felt the hot threat of nausea rise in the back of his throat and press against the back of his teeth, he turned his head so he could spit the rancid acid out.

"Ma chérie, we need to go to the 'ospital," he said suddenly at his side. He was being lifted up and carried; Matthew's head fell limply on Francis's shoulder. His eyes slowly drifted shut, because of his unceasing vomiting he had gotten little to no sleep, and he was only vaguely aware of being placed onto his bed.

The teen was woken by someone shaking his shoulder. "Mattie, we're at the 'ospital," his papa said with a gentle smile that hardly hid his anxiety, "We're going to get you checked out, oui?"

Matthew nodded, holding tight to his Papa's side like he used to do when he was small. He was scared, was he dying? Did he get his ass handed to him so bad that now he had to pay for loosing?

He didn't want to die. There were so many things he wanted to do with his life! He wanted to live and grow old with Gilbert. That was his big plan, the one he was looking forward to the most. He hadn't brought it up with Gilbert but he was going to give it his all, he was going to marry the albino someday. He felt it in his gut. "Matthieu, it'll be ok," Francis said wrapping his arms around his son's shoulders as they sat in the waiting room, "The doctor will make sure everything iz in order."

Matthew sniffled and wiped away the tears that he hadn't realized were running down his face. "Je vais aller à la salle de bain, Papa" _(I'm going to go to the bathroom, Papa) _he mumbled and left for the small, one stall room before he could get a response. As soon as the door was shut he sagged against it and cried silently into his knees. He sat there and cried, thinking about so many things.

_What if I really am dying?_

He had Matteo and Bella, God, they were so in love. _And I'm dating his uncle._ He swore under his breath, he had just realized this. Would Matteo hate him? He hoped not. They had grown up together, had swung on the swings together and built sand castles together at the beach. They had taken swimming classes together, slept over at each other's houses and went to book sales. They had met Carlos when he moved from Cuba in the seventh grade. Damn he was so scary…

They had become close after Carlos mistook him for Alfred and chased him around the school yard threatening to kill him. With Carlos they had cheated their way through math class, had pranked the school principle, had filled Al's locker up with ice cream and let it sit over the weekend so it melted and smelled of sour milk. They had managed to get into the same high school, had tried their first cigarettes and had tried their first beer in the parking lot of Carlos's apartment. Had snuck into NHL games and required alcohol through fake IDs.

Bella was the first girl that had ever been nice to him and treated him as an equal, not a guy they could go to for advice on guys. They shared a love of fluffy breakfast foods and having over protective brothers.

And Gilbert…Gilbert was kind and gentle, compassionate. Sure, he was cocky but he was far from selfish. He put his heart into everything he did. He was strong and smart, he made Matthew laugh and he made him feel so much joy. So much insane pleasure. He saw Matthew, the real him, and didn't find him boring. Gilbert was his whole world, someone he'd die for because –it was a truth imbedded deep in his heart –he knew that Gilbert wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him.

"Matthieu?" Francis knocked on the door and his voice was a muffled, calming hum, "The doctor says he iz ready to see you."

"Oui, give me a sec," he called back weakly. Matthew wiped away the tears with the cuff of his sweatshirt and pulled himself up off the floor. _Gilbert…oh Gilbert how I love you…_ Fumbling with the pouch on the front of his sweatshirt he pulled out his Android and looked at the last texts he and Gilbert had sent.

_U r so awesome in bed, any1 ever tell u tht?_

_ -U kno no1 has…weirdo_

_ -But I cnt rlly say tht ur anything less than fucking fantastic too_

_Awesome_

_Fucking awesome_

_ -Mes excuses…I meant fucking AWESOME_

_Damn straight_

_I luv u so much u kno tht?_

_Idk wat id do without u_

_ -I luv u too, baby :*_

_ -Im urs forever _

He wiped away the tears that managed to escape and inhaled sharply; typing a quick text he stuffed it back into his pocket and went to find his father.

_Mon amour im at the hospital wit Francis_

_Ive been throwing up alot n we r going to c if its…anything bad_

_I just thought u shuld kno_

_Wish me luck, k?_

_Je t'aime Gil_

The doctor had a stoic expression and cold hands as he ran tests on his body, finally leaving to hand them over for testing. "Matthieu… il sera très bien, il est probablement juste un virus à l'estomac," _(it'll be fine, it's probably just a stomach virus)_ his papa said smiling weakly.

Matthew smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. He heard his phone buzz from the pocket of his sweatshirt, where it was lying on a chair. "Papa, moi mon téléphone à la main?" _(Papa, hand me my phone)_ he asked and his father did so silently.

_1 New Message: Gilbert_

His heart instantly felt lighter and he allowed a small smile to twitch at the corners of his lips. He opened the message and what he read made his heart melt.

_R u ok Birdie?_

_Itll b ok the awesome me is rite here wit u_

_Ich liebe dich Vӧgelchen :* :*_

Matthew's smile broaden, instantly reassured by his lover's words. If Gilbert said it would be ok then it would be, simple as that.

"Mattie, do you 'ave a boyfriend?"

He choked on the air he had pulled into his lungs and gaped at his father, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. "Ex…Excuse me?" he squeaked blushing from the roots of his hair all the way down to his chest, covered in fading bruises that made him look like a banana. How…did he…?

"That text you just got seemed to make you 'appy," the Frenchman said with a knowing smirk, "Who iz it?"

_Oh…he doesn't know. Thank God! _"I don't have a boyfriend, Papa! It was j-just Matt hoping I get better is all!" he lied, blushing even more.

"So you're still a virgin?" he asked reclining in the chair casually but worry was clear in his eyes, worry about what Matthew didn't know.

"I…I…" the teen looked away so Francis wouldn't be able to see how red his face was or the glint in his eyes as he remember exactly _how_ he had lost his virginity. "How come everyone always assumes I'm a virgin just because I don't have a boyfriend?" he mumbled just loud enough for Francis to hear.

_Please throw him off the scent; please throw him off the scent._

"Ohonhonhon~ mon petit Matthieu iz a chick magnet, oui?" he commented and Matthew could _feel_ his smirk.

"Je suppose que, quoi que vous disiez Papa," _(I guess, whatever you say Papa)_ the blonde blushed and the door opened to reveal his doctor from earlier.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, Matthew," he said with a grimace painted on his face, his lips tugged into a frown, "We have your test results back…"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNN!**

**Will matthew die? Maybe**

**Although you guys pretty much know what's going to happen**

**I have a feeling you do *perverted smirk* kesesesesesese**

**Anyways until next time**

**Caio!**

**~kitty**


	6. What?

**Welcome back my peeps!**

**This chapter will answer the cliff hanger from the last chapter so you know you can rest easily now. Chill people, calm your tits.**

**Warnings: there is a lot of angst, fluff and there is also a lot of crying involved **

* * *

**_Chapter Five: What?_**

Arthur sat in the kitchen, drinking tea and reading the final Harry Potter book while Alfred struggled with his math homework. "I still don't get it."

Arthur sighed into his tea cup, setting it down onto the matching plate, and lowering his book. "Well, what part don't you get?"

"…All of it."

"Bloody hell."

Arthur was yelling at his son, trying to help him with math, when his husband and Matthew finally came home. The Brit wouldn't have known except for the squeak of the door, Francis was unusually silent while Mattie was just unusually pale. "How did it go at the doctor's?" he asked dread coiling up in his stomach. This definitely wasn't good.

Francis sat down silently as Matthew tried to sneak up to his room unseen. "Matthieu, don't you dare think about going up those stairs," the Frenchman snapped, the teen flinched but back tracked and sat down next to his brother.

Alfred was looking between his Papa and brother, the tension so thick even he could feel it. "Yo, what happened?" he asked brows furrowing, "Is Mattie, like, gonna die or somethin'?"

"Alfred!" Arthur hissed and that coil tightened further. He knew something bad had happened he just couldn't figure out what. "Francis?" he looked at his husband who sat staring at the tiles in the kitchen, quiet and lost in thought. "Matthew?" he looked to his son who sat pale and shaking.

"D-Daddy," he started in a quivering, fearful voice almost like he was on the edge of tears, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

The world stopped. Arthur's heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing, every thing failed to work or exist. His mind was racing but not processing anything. "What…I-I don't understand…"

"What don't you understand?" Alfred snapped his voice bitter and cold, he couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe Matthew had done this to him! "Mattie got knocked up!" His brother flinched at his words, wrapping his arms protectively around himself in a vain attempt to make himself smaller. But Alfred didn't really care. His _brother_ was _pregnant_! What would the guys at school say? He'd be known as the guy with the cockslut for a brother!

"Alfred!" Francis snapped glaring at his eldest son, he was in awe that his son would be so insensitive, "Don't say things like that about your brother. W'at we need to do iz figure out w'at we're going to do about this."

"Well he's obviously going to get an abortion," Arthur said white knuckling the tea cup and taking a long sip of his Earl Grey, his tone was a mix of calm and strained. He was in shock, Matthew was definitely not the type to be so careless. He wondered if this was how Feli's parents felt when he got pregnant in high school by Ludwig. Inside he felt cold, desperately trying to distance himself or else he'd end up freaking out.

"W-What?" Matthew squeaked paling even further.

Arthur raised a bushy brow in his direction, "You are going to get an abortion." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Matthew's face suddenly flooded with color and he clutched his abdomen protectively. The blush that coated his face was one of anger. The thought of killing his baby made him sick; how could his father suggest something like that? "Hell no!" he yelled his body shaking with the anger that was bubbling up inside him and that was beginning to overflow, "How can you even suggest that? I won't kill my baby, why would you think that I'd ever do that?"

His family sat, wide eyed, Matthew had never yelled so loud in his life. He was panting slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly feeling like he was going to cry. Were these the beginnings of mood swings? A tear slipped down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away. He shouldn't cry, why was he crying?

"Mon cher, don't cry," Francis said his heart instantly melting. He got up and walked over to Matthew, wrapping his arms around the teen and petting his long hair. "It iz ok," he hummed kissing his son's forehead, "Mattie, you don't 'ave to get an abortion" –Arthur sputtered and Alfred coughed –"but if you tell us who the father iz then we'll make 'im 'elp you take care of the baby, oui?"

Matthew, who had been slowly relaxing into his Papa's embrace, suddenly stiffened. He shook his head, pulling away. "Non," he murmured looking down at the ground remorsefully; he shouldn't have said anything he was so stupid! "I won't tell you who he is."

Francis's mouth opened and closed, like a dying fish, "W'at do you mean? Why not, Matthieu?"

"I…I just can't!" he suddenly snapped, he pushed his father away and stood up so fast that his chair toppled over, "I…I can't…" He felt vomit rise in his throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth, good God not again! Matthew sprinted from the room and into the bathroom so he could experience in morning sickness in peace.

"What the bloody hell, frog?" Arthur immediately snapped glaring up at his husband, "What was that? Of course he's going to get an abortion! He doesn't have a choice, we are his parents and we know what's best for him!"

"Arthur, mon amour, I will not tell my son to kill 'is child," Francis said sternly, rubbing his own stomach as he remembered his own joy of having Matthew grow inside him, "I know you wouldn't 'ave asked me to abort Matthieu and I sure as 'ell wouldn't 'ave expected you to do that to Alfred. It iz unfair to expect that of our son."

Arthur sputtered in frustration, anger making his face red. He slammed his hands onto the table and stood so that he wouldn't have to look up at him so much. "Now listen here, you bloody wanker, he just turned seventeen! He's not ready to take care of a child and I am too old to be doing it for him! Whatever teenager he slept with sure as hell won't take responsibility and blood take care of our grandchild!" Arthur fumed neither of the adults aware that Matthew had reentered the kitchen when Arthur had started on his rant, "A grandchild, Francis! Do you really want to be a grandfather so young? Do you?! We can't take care of another child and Matthew can't either."

Francis and Arthur yelled back and forth at each other, arguing what they thought was the right thing to do. Alfred felt the beginnings of a migraine start in the back of his eyes as he gather his things and left. He couldn't believe this. Matthew was always so responsible! He was going to be an uncle and he was only eighteen, motherfuck…would the guys turn on him now? Would they hate him?

_What will Young Soo think? He'll probably think our family is trash…_

He pushed the thought away, it was too disturbing what he was thinking. He wasn't gay, no matter what anyone said. He just wasn't. _I showed go to his house, he'll know what to do about this…about Matthew._

Matthew leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around himself. It still hadn't set in yet, it was like he was shell shocked. He had another life inside him, a small life that he would feel grow, a life that'd he'd be able to hold after nine months. And it was Gilbert's. He caressed his stomach, hoping his baby knew how much he loved it already. And…he knew Gilbert would help him take care of the baby, would take care of him…right? He knew without a doubt that the albino loved him but they had never talked about their future, not really. They had been too caught up with enjoying each other. Which he supposed was the reason he was in this position in the first place. He just hoped Gilbert would still love him after he told him and he'd _have_ to tell him. The albino was the father after all.

Alfred shoved passed him, bumping against his shoulder, "Slut." Matthew winced and felt his heart crack and sink somewhere at the bottom of his ribcage. His brother was mad at him and, to be honest, Matthew didn't blame him. What he did was stupid and how his family would suffer because of it.

He felt tears threaten to spill again and he wanted to curl up in a corner and cry until there were no more tears left. Most of all, though, he wanted Gilbert to hold him, kiss his forehead, run his fingers through his hair; he hurried out the door to Matteo's house. Part of him wanted to curl up in a corner and die while the other part of him was panicking. He was seventeen with a forty two year old lover and was going to have a baby. _Mon deiu…_

He pounded on the door and, thankfully, it was Matteo that answered. He was dress in a muscle shirt and pajama pants with a pizza print, his brunette hair was mused and his eyes half opened like he had just woken up. "M-Matteo," he stammered the tears threatening to overflow, his vision wavering.

"Mattie?" his eyes widened and he took in his frazzled appearance, "What's wrong? Mio Dio, was it Tim or your brother again? I swear to God-."

"N-No," he sniffled, "I'll…I'll tell you later ok? I just need to borrow your car."

Matteo gave him a long, measured look that resembled his German father's so much it was scary. "Promise me you'll tell me later," Matt said his voice stern, the blonde teen nodded, wiping away the salty tears on his eyelashes, "That's good enough, I suppose. Give me a second." He trotted back into the house but appeared moments later placing his car keys in his hand.

"Merci, Matt," Matthew said with a shy smile, he turned to go when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Mattie, you're like a fratello to me, you know that don't you?" the brunette said his eyes betraying his raw emotion like a scab that had been ripped off, "I care about you, Carlos does too. Please don't do anything rash, you can come to us with anything. We would never just desert you."

Tears ran down his cheeks, an odd blend of sadness and joy, and he threw his arms around one of his best friends. "Thank you Matt," he whispered, "I'll tell you guys, I promise. Just give me time."

Matthew gripped the steering wheel to Matteo's German car, although Matt favored a lot of things on Feliciano's Italian side he loved German cars and German beer. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gilbert's number as he drove, he realized tears still ran down his face and that doing this probably wasn't the safest thing.

"Hallo, hier ist die brachiale Gilbert," _(Hello this is the awesome Gilbert)_ he heard his lover on the other end and his heart practically leapt with joy.

"G-Gil?" he stammered tearing running down his face, he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he tried to drive with one hand while using the other to wipe his face.

"Babe! How are you? How vas ze doctor?" the albino asked a smile clear in his voice.

_How'd it go? Well I'm pregnant with your child and can't tell anybody because it's wrong on so many levels. _ "I-I-I…" he started to sniffle and hiccup into the phone, crying harder because everything was just so unfair and he was honest to God scared shitless. He didn't want Gilbert to leave him but he didn't want to give up his baby either.

"Birdie? Vhat's vrong? Vhat happened?" he asked his voice serious and threaded with worry.

"I…I need to see you, are you home?" Matthew chocked out, "Please tell me you are, I'm headed there now."

"Ja, ja, I'm here for you Birdie," he soothed and the blonde's sobs instantly calmed, "You have ze key right?"

Matthew felt around in his pocket for the key Gilbert had given him, the key to his apartment. He got it at Home Depot and it was magenta with a cute polar bear print. He smiled tenderly and inhaled a deep, shaky breath, "O-Oui. Always."

He was unlocking the door to Gilbert's apartment soon after. Instantly he was assaulted with the smells of savory meats, soup and fresh bread that made his mouth water. "Gilbert?" he called out locking the door behind him.

"In here liebe!"

Matthew walked into the kitchen, smiling softly, "You look so dometic."

The albino snorted from where he stood at the stove, stirring a giant pot. "Yeah, right. Your cooking's vay better zen mine, if anyzing you'd be standing here and not me. But since I'm such an awesome boyfriend, I'm giving up all sense of pride for you Vögelchen."

His heart sunk. "G-Gil, I need to talk to you-." He was cut off by a truly horrible smell that had him gagging. _Holy fucking hell what was that?!_ He saw the source of his agony and nearly threw up right on the kitchen floor as the smell got stronger.

Cooked. Cabbage.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" he snapped and Gilbert jumped, spinning around and looking at a green faced Matthew in confusion.

"Birdie-?"

"Mon dieu…" his words caught in his throat as he rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much, into the toilet. He panted slightly as that acid crap was finally cast from his body and his dry heaving ceased.

"Matthew, vhat's vrong?" Gilbert was suddenly by his side, smoothing his damp hair away from his face and rubbing circles on his back, "Birdie, tell me vhat ze doctor said."

"You'll ha-hate me," he sniffled pitifully, tears falling down his cheeks in steady streams. He couldn't face him, instead choosing to stare at the bottom on the sink and rest his head against the cool material.

"Birdie, look at me," Gilbert commanded, his voice tough as nails. Slowly his blue eyes drifted over to meet with concerned but determined crimson. The albino wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him against his chest, raining kissing on the crown of his head. "Now you better fucking listen to me because I'm too awesome to say zis twice," he said and although his words were sharp, his voice was smooth like maple syrup, "I vill love you no matter vhat. You are my everyzing. My heart, my soul, you're all of it. Vhat ever is making you so sick, ve vill get through together. Ich liebe dich, I don't say zat to just anyone, I don't even zink I've said zat to anyone before."

"I…I'm pregnant," Matthew mumbled into Gilbert's work shirt, "And it's yours. Obviously."

The moments of silence that ensued were the most horrible Matthew had ever experienced, thousands of thoughts running through his imagination so fast he could hardly process them all. His body began to shake and he clung to Gilbert tighter in case he might freak out. What would he do if Gilbert left him? Or hated him? How would he able to deal with that? He loved him so much, he wouldn't be able to feel whole again, wouldn't be able to feel truly happy without Gilbert.

"I'm…I'm going to be a Vati?" he whispered, shocked.

Matthew nodded.

"Zat's…Oh meine Gott! Zat's fantastic!" Gilbert exclaimed nuzzling into his neck and laughing loudly, "Kesesesesese, I'm going to have a little baby and I'll be vith ze man I love. Zis is just…Birdie I'm so happy!"

"You're not…mad?" the teen asked, stunned but also relieved. He had thought that Gilbert would forget about him or leave him like everyone all did eventually. Even Carlos and Matteo forgot him sometimes although they were less frequent as they got older.

Gilbert shook his head enthusiastically, he couldn't stop smiling, "Nein of course not! Vhy vould I be? I can't vait to be a family, late nights vith ze baby, teaching them to valk and best of all sharing a bed vith you every night."

The blonde giggled as Gilbert winked at him suggestively. "Gil, I love you so much," he said wrapping his arms tightly around the albino's neck, "Now can you please throw that cabbage away before I barf all over the place?"

Gilbert chuckled, kissing Matthew on the forehead.

"Your dads are really fighting?" Gilbert asked as they laid on the couch watching "Rebel Without a Cause", Matthew on top of him and enjoying the feeling of Gilbert's fingertips caressing his sides and abdomen.

"Yeah I don't know what to do," he sighed shifting so he could nuzzle into his neck, "I can't tell them you're the father and I don't want to give up the baby."

"Ve'll figure it out but ve have each other zat's all zat matters," the albino said sucking on Matthew's earlobe.

The teen giggled his elbow on the arm rest so he could sit up and look down at Gilbert. "Gil…I…I want to tell Matteo and Carlos about us," he stammered fiddling with the iron cross around his lover's neck, "They won't tell. But I feel bad about not telling them."

Gilbert seemed to consider this as he placed his hand over Matthew's, trapping it against his chest. "If you zink it's ze best," he said finally, causing the teen to smile widely and kiss him passionately.

"Thank you Gilbert, I love you so much right now!" he exclaimed kissing everywhere on the older male that he could reach without moving too much.

"You didn't before?" Gilbert said in fake shock, he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. A move that Matthew found absolutely adorable.

"Well, I kinda love you twice as much now," Matthew said shyly, caressing his abdomen absent mindedly. He suddenly bit his lip in a vain attempt to hide the evil smirk on his face, _fuck he was a genius._ He leaned close to Gilbert, his lips brushing against the albino's ear and added in the most seductive voice he could muster, "Vati~" before licking the older male's jaw. Matthew felt his lover shiver deliciously and moan.

"Birdie, say zat again," he begged his hand wiggling beneath the blonde's hoodie and caressing the bare skin of his back.

Matthew hummed, "You want me to take dirty to you Vati?" –he nipped the German's jaw –"Ou voulez-vous que je parle en français?" _(Or do you want me to talk in French)_

He flipped the smaller male onto his back and attacked his neck. "Birdie, just keep talking~."

* * *

**So that's it **

**For now**

**I go back to school tomorrow after my three day weekend YAAA-NOT I AM NOT EXCITED AND OR HAPPY :(**

**That's my unhappy face**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and as always review on what sucked and what was good. ALSO tell me what gender you want the baby to be and what he/she should be named. Put that in the reviews pweaaaaase~!**

**I love you all :***

**~kitty**


	7. Flashback: Matthew's Conception

**Hiiiii…so this is another flashback THIS time to Matthew's conception. **

**There's nothing really I have to say…..OH! I was told on the parent story of this (muh story Forbidden) that my French is off. Just wanna make it clear: I know. The reason that it's kinda sorta wrong is that I use google translate. I use it simply because I KNOW NO OTHER LANGUAGE BESIDES ENGLISH! I honestly don't. I only know a few Spanish words since I am taking Spanish in school….now I wish I was learning French. So I'm really super sorry that the languages are off, please don't hate me :'(**

* * *

**_Flashback: Matthew's Conception_**

Francis sipped at a glass of wine, his other arm around his husband Arthur. The two were enjoying a night out away from their child and were instead spending it with friends. They both had heard the angels sing when Feli said that he could babysit. Don't get them wrong, they loved Alfred. He was the loud, bubbly apple of their eyes but it was good to finally be out doing grown up activities. It was, after all, the first time they had gone out since Arthur had had the baby.

"So~ how is married life Francis?" Gilbert chuckled chugging down his German beer, "Regret it yet?"

Francis raised an eyebrow while Arthur's face got bright red. "Of course he doesn't you bloody wanker!" he snapped finishing off his beer and slamming it down on the table.

"Gil! Don't be an inconsiderate bastard!" Elizabeta snapped yanking at the albino's ear from where she sat on Roderich's lap, she turned to look at the two with sparkling eyes, "Congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you~ I keep on telling Roderich that ve need to-."

She was cut off by her blushing fiancé slamming a hand over her mouth. The Hungarian blinked at him in confusion before removing his hand with a smirk and kissing his cheek.

"Bah! I don't know vhat ze big deal is," Gilbert pouted crossing his arms and blushing slightly, "Kesesesesese settling down is for pussies! I'm ne-AH!"

He was cut off by Lovino punching him in the face. "Shut up, potato bastard!" he growled being held back by a smiling Spaniard despite his struggles, "It is not! _Chigi_, it's so fucking manly it could kick your lonely single ass!"

"Lovi~ por favor, calm down, marido~" Antonio said rubbing the Italian between the shoulder blades, "He's just joking. Right, amigo?"

"Ja, vhatever," he mumbled chugging down more of his beer, "Vaitress! More beer, Liebe!"

"I don't like your friends," Arthur said leaning into Francis so he could whisper in the Frenchman's ear, "They're too…odd."

He chuckled wrapping an arm around the Brit's waist and kissing his temple. "Mon cher, if it makes you feel better Gilbert was the one that invited Elizabeta and 'is cousin," he said nodding pointedly at the brunette taking pictures of Lovino and Antonio, the Austrian sipping his champagne passively.

Arthur snorted, resting his head on his love's shoulder, "No it doesn't but thank you for trying, love."

Francis smiled, grabbing the blonde's hand and resting his forehead on top of his head. He felt like he was walking on air. It was rare that Arthur was this affectionate out of the bedroom and, whenever he was, the Frenchman savored it. He was suddenly thrown out of his musings and into reality as he heard the click of a camera and a bright flash.

He opened his eyes, when they had closed he didn't know, and looked up at a grinning Elizabeta. "So much fluff!" she squealed bouncing up and down, "Roddy, look at this! Isn't it cute?"

"Hm, lovely dear."

"You could _try_ and act interested-!"

"Why the fuck did you just take our photo?" Arthur snapped interrupting the oncoming argument. His face was red with both embarrassment and anger as he pulled away from the frog. Francis pouted, sending a glare Liz's way for ruining the moment. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Oh! Look! The rugby game's on!" Gilbert shouted pointing to one of the TV screens in the bar. The couples looked up, all smiling except for Roderich and Lovino.

"Oh it's Lions versus Jaguars!" the Brit shouted excitedly, eyes bright. He loved watching rugby, which was basically the only thing he and his brothers could do together.

"The Jaguars are zo going to win," Francis said knowing his lover's passion for the sport.

His eyebrow twitched and he slowly turned to face his smirking husband, "What did you say?" He…that frog did not just say what he thought he said! The Lions were ten times better than them!

"You 'eard me, mon amour~."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched again. That cocky bastard! How dare he say such things about the ultimate rugby team! That little fucking cock slut-. _Wait… this is actually a good thing… _Arthur would make the bloody git rue the day that he dared to say such vile lies! "Want to bet on that frog?" he asked raising an eyebrow, issuing the silent challenge.

"Ohonhonhon~" he chuckled eyes glinting evilly. He was never one to step down from a challenge, "And what are the stakes?"

"The looser will have to do anything the winner says."

Needless to say the stakes were raised. They watched the rugby game, yelling excitedly and drinking hastily.

* * *

"I 'ate you," Francis growled as they walked down the hall to their hotel room.

The Brit chuckled, "You shouldn't've bet against m'then." His words slurred together slightly, more than buzzed but less than shit faced; he leaned against Francis who was practically dragging him to their fancy hotel suite.

"Maybe you should 'ave gotten drunk, mon cher," he growled back fumbling with their key until, finally, he got the door open. He led his British lover to the bedroom, opening the half open door with his foot. Their suitcases were already emptied and Francis's grip loosened as he reached over to open the drawer that held his pajamas.

Without warning, Arthur grabbed his husband's arm and tossed him onto the soft sheets. His alcohol clouded mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about all the things that he could do to the poor frog.

"Ar-Arthur?" he stammered eyes wide and heart hammering, "W-W'at are you doing?"

The Brit bit his lip, looking incredibly sexy as he eyesd Francis sitting up on his elbows. "Whatever I want, git," he purred strolling over until he stood in front of a still Francis, using his knees he spread the Frenchie's legs apart and stepping between them.

"Mon cher-."

"No. Talking," he hissed grabbing the blonde by the collar and lifting him so that their lips could meet in a teasing display of dominance, "I'm in charge, I'm topping, end of discussion."

"Arthur~" Francis hummed his eyes drifting closed as he felt warm lips bite and suck at his throat, "Not that I'm complaining –ngh –but you don't seem yourself."

As he pulled away, a string of saliva still connected his lips to the brand new hickey on Francis's neck. "Don't talk," he growled his pants tightening in desire, God he was really horny when he was drunk. He attacks the other male's neck and jawline as his hands grip the pink silk shirt and rip it open. The buttons pop loose and scatter on the hard wood floor.

Francis lays back on the bed, shirtless, looking up at his love as the Brit fumbled with his pants. "Mon amour, mon mari," _(My love, my husband)_ he moaned fingers tangling in the course, short locks, "Please tell me why you want to top? This iz zo sudden and I'd like to know-OH MERDE!" His nipples were pinched and sucked, his back arching at the blissful feeling that shot all the way down to his groin and settled in his abdomen.

"Why?" he asked sliding off his skinny jeans to reveal the French flag boxers, they were too ridiculous and he quickly got rid of those as well, "The why is hardly relevant."

"O-Oui, it iz, mon lapin~" he squeaked as he felt a hot mouth on his erection, "Oh mon dieu~! M-More, Arthur, mooooo-AH MY _GOD_!" Arthur's tongue is pressing violently into the slit of his member, lips closed and sucking harshly. The Frenchman was overwhelmed by waves after waves of pleasure, forcing him to cum with a sharp cry.

The taste was salty and bitter but Arthur still swallowed it, licking the leftovers off the corners of his mouth. "Taste yourself~" he commanded pressing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Francis's panting mouth.

Francis's tongue licked the insides of his cheeks, hands resting on either side of the shorter male's neck and holding him still. With a talented tongue he touched every inch of his husband's mouth, the combining tastes –of his semen and Arthur's natural taste –made him hard again. "Baby, tell me why you want to top so badly~" he purred licking the shell of the Brit's ear; he ran his hands up beneath his puffy, white linen, shirt and caressed the soft skin of his flat stomach. He knew this would get him.

He pulled away, pulling his shirt off hastily and shimmying out of his leather pants –the leather pants that had been hugging his ass all night in the most delicious manner –and kicking off his knee high, black boots. Arthur laid back on top of the only man he had ever loved, tugging on his member teasingly while holding the three fingers of his left hand up to his mouth, "Suck."

The Frenchman did, using that sinful tongue to twist around each digit and coat them until they were dripping.

"Good boy," he praised running his nose along the Frenchie's cheek as he inserted one digit into his entrance. He saw Francis's grimace and shift around in discomfort. "Looks like you really are a virgin," he chuckled sucking on Francis's collar bone and moving his index finger in and out.

"Mon dieu, 'ow you insult me," he growled breath faltering when a second finger was added, "Fuck, iz it supposed to burn?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Arthur soothed kissing beneath his husband's chin, down his neck and on his shoulders, "This is the easy part."

"W'a…w'at?" he whined finally getting used to having something inside of him and grinding down against them. It was pleasant how they rubbed inside of him. They suddenly brushed against his prostate and he moaned, "There, there! Press 'arder!"

"Calm down, frog!" he growled slamming a third finger inside him in frustration, they ground against that special bundle of nerves and Francis screamed.

"Holy crap! Là, Arthur, oh mon dieu foutu là!" _(There, Arthur, oh my fucking God there)_

The Brit chuckled, working his fingers in and out of his husband's body and grazing the man's prostate teasingly. "This is what I feel every time you do this to me," Arthur growled loosing himself in the maddening pleasure, his fingers pumped harder, stretching and curling.

"GOD ARTHUR!" he screamed fingernails digging in his back, "JUST PUT IT IN ME!"

Arthur laughed; removing his fingers and licking them clean as he watched the Frenchman fall back onto the bed. "It feels so good to finally return the favor," he said his voice gruff as he leaned down to suck on the taller man's neck, "I can finally show you how much you pleasure me, the love I feel every night we lay together." Yeah, Arthur had a habit of telling the truth when he was drunk or just spilling his feelings.

Francis looked up at him, pride and love surging up in his throat so he had to swallow to contain it. "Mon amour, you are the kindest man I've ever met," he said tangling his hand in the fine hairs in the back of Arthur's neck, "Make love to me, do w'at ever you want with my body."

Arthur smirked reaching into Francis's discarded pants, pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted it onto his member before connecting their lips and slipping slowly into his body. Francis gasped, nails digging into the back of his neck painfully. He started slowly, making sure his husband could get used to having his member in his body.

It hurt at first, Francis had to admit, but he soon got over it. He began to enjoy the motion, the fullness, the friction. Planting his feet on the bed, he rose to meet his lover and the pace soon became faster and rougher. It was absolutely amazing and when his prostate was hit, he saw stars. He felt love, perhaps a little admiration and especially incredibly humble. This great, fantastic man was his. They were bound together by marriage, by a child, by fate, by love. It was insane to think that they'd ever part and this, _this_, drove the point home. "Ar-Arthur…I'm…I'm…"

"I know, love," he grunted slamming harder and faster, abusing Francis's prostate and tugging violently at his member, "Come on baby, cum for me~!"

Not long after Francis arched off the bed, moaning and screaming as he came. His muscles tensed, sucking in Arthur's member and holding him there. Arthur came immediately, those muscles just too much.

They struggled beneath the hotel bed sheets and, when they finally got beneath them, they curled up together.

"Francis?"

"Hmmm huuuuh?"

"I love you…stupid frog."

Francis smiled groggily, planting a sloppy kiss on his nose, "Hmmm m'I love you too."

* * *

**Whelp. That's kinda it.**

**I hope you liked it guys and…..I really don't got anything to say except that you guys totally need to leave comments about what you want Matthew's baby's gender to be, what he/she's name should be, rather it should be just one, etc.**

**...Laters**

**~kitty**


	8. I Have Something to Tell You

**I'm back~**

**I FINALLY GOT THIS UP! BE EXCITED!**

**I'm starting to think technology hates me -.- my cell phone isn't working correctly and my internet is slow as FUCK! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HATE ME *sob***

**Anywho I was thinking about starting another fan fiction for hetalia…I mean…I already have two in progresses…but…meeeeehhhhhhhhhh **

**I would love people to PM or comment what I should write next or…you know…I'll figure it out eventually….but just a heads up if I don't like the pairing I will NOT write about them**

**Like at all.**

**Oh! And I got a review/comment thingy on the last chapter about Matteo….to clear your confusion my lovely, lovely reviewer/commenter person: Matteo is Ludwig and Feli's child that they had when they were seniors in high school. He's not meant to be a country or ANY Hetalia character; he's just someone I made up because I didn't want Matthew to be completely friendless. Although….I kinda want him to become friends with Leon (Hong Kong) because I kind of feel like they would be at least friendly to each other.**

**I'll try and point out OCs whenever they come up so no one else is confused. Also a lot of the time the kids of the Hetalia characters will be OCs except for Ivan's (Russia) and Yao's (China) kids. But you probably already figured that out from the first chapter.**

**Anywho~!**

**This takes place one month after the news that our dear little Mattie is knocked up XD**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! HETALIA AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ANOTHER PERSON NOT MOI!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: I Have Something to Tell You_**

Matthew laid on his side, basking in the fading afterglow of their love making an hour or so earlier. His head rested on his arm, a lazy smile on his face and the thin sheet bunched up around his right leg, exposing his thigh as well as a small portion of his hip. "You look pleased Birdie," he heard the albino chuckle and he opened an eye to look at him.

The irresistible man before him was naked, the blanket pulled up to his hips to leave only his torso exposed. And he wore that cocky smile…although it was cocky, Matthew saw the affection and love in his eyes.

He snorted, running his finger over the underside of Gilbert's arm lightly. "Hm, very," he hummed kissing his elbow; the German blushed but kept his arms folded beneath his head. The blonde quirked an eyebrow, never knowing his love to refuse his subtle sexual advances.

_Maybe, I need to be more obvious…_

"You're really good in bed, Gil," Matthew said smiling in a way that was both innocent and seductive; he drew circles on the albino's chest with his index finger, "You always please me."

"Matthew," he sighed turning on his side to face the teen, noticing how their positioned mimicked each other and their knees touched, "Ve just vent three rounds…I don't vant to hurt ze baby."

The teen's heart fluttered at Gilbert's worry and he giggled happily. "Oh Gil~! You're going to make an awesome Vati," Matthew said cupping the other's pale cheek in his hand.

He chuckled, resting his hand on the blonde's exposed thigh as he kissed his love's forehead. "You're still trying to get in ze awesome me's pants, aren't you," Gilbert stated causing the other to blush guiltily.

"E-Eh, maybe…" he admitted shifting a bit, "But the doctor said sex was o-ok!"

"Lili's your doctor, ja?" Matthew nodded, "Good zen she knows vhat she's talking about…und…she may also know zat I'm ze father?"

The teen started, "Eh! W-What-?"

"Nothing can really slip passed her…I guess it's from years of being around Vash," **_(Kitty: NOTE NOTE ATTENTION ATTENTION! I MADE VASH HER HUSBAND NOT BROTHER! DO NOT BE ALARMED!) _**he quickly explained hoping to avoid the oncoming argument, "She noticed how… 'love sick' I seemed, how I kept hanging around you and you turning up pregnant" –he shook his head in amazement –"she keeps looking at me weird."

Matthew frowned, why was she looking at the father of _his_ child? _Not_ hers, _his!_ "Maybe she should keep her eyes to herself, eh?" he grumbled so quietly he was pretty sure Gilbert wouldn't hear him.

But, somehow, he did and he ended up smiling broadly. "Kesesese, Birdie, are you jealous?" he teased running his fingertips gently over the smooth skin of his leg.

Matthew shivered, his fingers just felt so _good_, and shook his head. Of course he wasn't jealous!

"Are you sure~?" he whispered huskily, seductively. His index and middle fingers began to walk up his leg, starting at his knee.

Again, Matthew shivered and felt his growing erection as he tried to say something that made sense. "Yes…" the words came out in a raspy hiss, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Do you like zis, Birdie?" Gil teased stopping at his thigh to gently run his fingertips down his leg, to his calf, then back up to his thigh.

"Mon dieu! Yes, Gilbert, o-oui!" Matthew mewled shifting so his fingertips were pressed more firmly against his skin.

"You vant me to go higher?"

His mind was maple syrup, his bones jelly. "Please~" he purred making the older male smirk.

_So wanton…_ "Vell if you insist," Gil chuckled his fingers slipping beneath the sheet to caress his hip. The teen's back arched, moving him closer to Gilbert, his mouth hanging open in bliss.

"Touch me more," he begged already panting, "Oh, oh p-please!"

The albino's grin only got wider as his hand slipped down, cupping the right side of his ass. Matthew yelped, grinding back into his hand.

_Mon dieu, mon dieu!_ The younger male gripped his lover closer, rubbing against his body and seeking friction. Gilbert's hands were rough with callouses and scars but, even so, Matthew couldn't help but adore them. He had sensitive skin and the way they rubbed across his body set his insides on fire.

"Zought you said you veren't supposed to get horny 'til ze second trimester," he grinned trailing kisses down his neck, shoulder and arm.

Matthew managed to choke out a giggle, loosely gripping the back of his lover's head, "I did. Th-This is just regular horniness."

The albino groaned, getting even harder with his words and leaned in to give him a long, drawn out kiss. They shifted so that Gilbert was hovering above him, between his legs. Their semi-hard lengths brushed, Matthew gasped while Gilbert bit his lip to stifle his own. "B-Birdie, ve're having g-guests over," he rasped leaning down to suck on his nipples.

Matthew arched his back and moaned. He had almost forgotten that they had invited Matteo, Carlos and Bella over so he could finally spill the beans after a month. "Then –mon dieu –we better hurry this the fuck up," he growled flipping Gil onto his back. The albino's eyebrows shot up but he didn't fight him.

He let the teen bite on his neck, hard enough to draw blood, and lick down his chest. Matthew bit his hip then his inner thigh. The albino groaned, his member twitching as Matthew's breath brushed it. "Vögelchen~" he whined screwing his eyes shut, "Just suck it already!" He could feel the young blonde's smirk against the skin of his thigh before his member was engulfed by that sweet, sweet mouth.

Matthew sucked at the tip, licking at the underside and rolling his tongue down the sides. His tongue tickled the head, gathering up the pre-cum, as he slid lower.

"Dear Gott, vhere ze fuck did you learn to do zat?" Gil growled fisting his hands in the sheets and fighting the urge to buck his hips.

He pulled away long enough to say, "A childhood of popsicles and having a pervert as a father." Matthew tried not to think of his Papa, who had been his only support besides Gilbert, or else he'd be filled with guilt. He was _fucking_ Francis's best friend!

Instead of thinking about all of that, though, he just worked his throat around the older male's member. Matthew hummed, getting used to the taste of pre-cum and actually kind of enjoying it.

Gilbert moaned, hand tugging on the silky strands of blonde hair and hips bucking up into that torturous mouth. "Ma-Matthew, liebling, I-I'm-." The teen opened his eyes, smiled around his member and winked before gently nipping it and diving his tongue in the slit all at once.

With a loud, almost scream he came into his lover's mouth. The sticky fluid clung to the inside of his cheeks and his throat as Matthew struggled to swallow it all. He only half succeeded, some spilling out of the corners. The blonde pulled away, coughing.

"Here. Let me," Gil panted when he saw the teen reach up to wipe the cum off his lips and chin. The albino placed a hand on the back of his lean neck, leaned forward and licked his lover's face clean. As his tongue flicked over his chin, his hand grabbed the teen's hard member.

Matthew sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden action and let it out as a loud moan. "Gil~" he whined wrapping his arms around his neck as the older male flipped him. He was beneath Gil again.

"Vhat man vould I be if I didn't take care of ze mozer of miene child?" he said fingertips running along Matthew's length. Gilbert felt his length twitch and the blonde pant in anticipation.

"Mon dieu~. Gil if you don't fucking hurry –AH!" Matthew was cut off by the older male giving a harsh squeeze and a tug on his member. "Fuck," he rasped fingernails digging into Gilbert's biceps, "P-Please~."

The albino licked at the shell of his ear as he tugged lazily at the erection before him. "Beg for it Vӧgelchen," he whispered biting on Matthew's ear and tugging, "Talk dirty to me."

Matthew tried to suck in air as his member was tugged and mercilessly squeezed. "P-Please Gil," he keened bucking up his hips, "I need your b-big cock inside me, your cu-um filling me-!"

Not waiting for any more pre-amble, Gilbert slicked up his member –once again hard –with the maple scented lube Matthew had obviously picked and plunged in. there was no need to prepare the blonde. He was still stretched from their earlier activities. The first strike hit his prostate and he screamed, muscles clenching around his five meters. Gilbert groaned, _Gott, he's so fucking tight._

"You're so tight, Birdie," he ground out before sliding out and snapping his hips forward.

Matthew moaned, back arching as he planted the soles of his feet on the bed and began thrusting up, meeting his lover enthusiastically. It was harsh, rough and fast unlike the other couple times they had made love that day. But they were pressed for time and, honestly, Matthew loved the rough, harsh strokes to his member and the almost violent pounding into his entrance.

It was quick, so quick that he knew he'd be a little embarrassed once he came down from his high. He keened, coming onto Gilbert's hand and clenched his thighs around the albino's hips. The older male followed closely behind, those hot and tight muscles just too much for him.

"Matthew," he rasped once he had collapsed to the side, breathing heavily and a stitch forming in his side, "I fucking love you."

The blonde chuckled shakily, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, "I love you too. Babe."

* * *

Matthew was making sandwiches and had a giant bottle of Coke –both diet and regular –on the counter while his lover was putting the sheets in the washing machine as well as placing clean ones on the naked mattress. He had worried that they had ruined the navy black sheets but Gilbert told him not to worry, that they were just stains. The blonde had decided to let it go, the knot of anxiety in his stomach already big enough. "It's ok, baby," he murmured caressing his abdomen, where his gift from God grew, "It'll be ok, trust your Mama and your Vati."

There was a knock on the door –there was no doorman which really worried the teen but, then again, Gilbert had a gun…somewhere –and he walked over to open it. _Damn it, he felt like he was going to throw up again._

As soon as he opened it, Carlos and Matteo stomped in along with a red faced Bella. "Mattie, you won't fucking believe what scheiße Alfred is saying!" Matteo growled pacing from one side of the living room to the other. If he was resorting to German it must be bad.

"Matteo, calm down," he said, "Why don't you guys sit down? I have some sandwiches and stuff in the kitchen."

He quickly stepped into the kitchen and got the plate of sandwiches as well as glasses of Coke. Regular for Matteo, Gilbert and Carlos, diet for Bella and him. When he came back he saw his friends on the couch and the albino sitting on his recliner that he had named "The Awesome Me's Awesome Throne", a title worthy of an eye roll. "Ok, now that everyone's calmed down," he said placing the glasses and big platter of sandwiches on the coffee table, he looked at Matteo over the rim of his glasses, "what did Al say about me?"

Matteo looked down, his hands that held a sandwich falling onto his lap. "He's…he's spreading rumors…about you being pregnant…" he murmured turning a sickly, ashy color, "He's disgusting! Who does he think he is spreading rumors like that?!"

His body went still. No…no Alfred wouldn't do that! They were _brothers_ for fuck's sake! Matthew dropped into a chair heavily, leaning back with tears in his eyes. "W-Why…?" he whispered staring at the ceiling vacantly, "Why would he tell everyone…?"

"Mattie…" he looked up at Bella who was looking at him with a soft look in her eyes, "Est-ce vrai?" _(Is it true)_

He nodded, inhaling shakily. "Oui!" he said before breaking down into sobs, "D-Don't hate me! Please, I'm sorry! Ne me détestez pas, ne me détestez pas, ne-." _(Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't-)_

"Shhh, Mattie, it's ok," Bella soothed, "We don't hate you, we never could. Isn't that right, Matteo? Carlos?"

Carlos had been gapping but quickly closed his mouth and nodded vigorously.

The half Italian, half German was still staring at him in shock and puzzlement. "You…what…the rumors are…true?" he rasped rubbing his hand up and down his face when Matthew nodded, "Well…fuck."

"Do you hate me now?" the blonde asked his childhood friend. He'd understand if Matt did, what he did was completely irresponsible and stupid. _But that doesn't mean I don't love you_, he told the baby, placing a hand on his stomach.

Matteo saw this and sighed, looking a bit guilty. "No. Plus I'd be a hypocrite if I did," he said a small smile stretching his lips, "My Vati did knock mia Madre up with yours truly, after all."

He sagged back against the chair, anxiety flying out the window, _thank God, thank God, thank God. _"Merci Matt," Matthew said with a thankful smile, "I really want to tell you guys who the father is. That's why I called you over here, I don't want my family over hearing us."

"Oh is it your secret baby daddy-." Carlos was cut off by a quick tug to his ear and he yelped, "Ow, fuck you Bella! _Ow_, Matteo, why the hell did you punch me?! Puta…ok, ok. Mattie, are you gonna tell us about this secret boyfriend of yours _finally?_"

Matthew had been giggling when Bella had tugged his ear and Matt punched him for telling her to fuck off, the lanky boy glaring when Carlos called him a puta. His giggling stopped when Carlos referred to Gilbert, who was still in the room, as his secret boyfriend. He blushed bright red and glanced at the albino out from beneath his lashes. The bastard was trying to hide his smirk behind his hand!

"…Oui," he said, "But you have to promise me you won't be mad."

The three teens looked at each other and Matthew took that as the opportunity to slap his lover upside the head. "We promise," the three of them said in perfect sync, Matthew smiled. He was feeling nervous and nauseous again, he rubbed his abdomen trying to send soothing thoughts to his baby instead of anxiety. Stress and anxiety were definitely _not_ good for him/her.

"Ok, alright, u-um…" he trailed off, gripping his hands together to stop their shaking. Fuck, why was this so hard?

"I'm his boyfriend."

Everyone's head snapped in Gil's direction. He was smiling cockily, his body posture relaxed and calm. He looked just as he always did. Matthew had never loved him so much. _Thank you Gil, I love you so fucking much_, he said and his feelings were obvious in the way they shimmered.

"…W-W-What?" Matt stuttered looking wide eyed between his best friend and his _uncle_, "Onkel Gil, what the hell is going on?"

"Look, I know zis is vay veird for you Matt" –the teen snorted –"but I…I love Matthew. I do und I can't help zat. I tried to forget my feelings, I tried and I failed. But I love him vith all my heart, he's my soul mate. Neffe, you can hate me but don't hate Matthew, don't give up your friendship vith him because of my veekness."

Matthew looked at his albino boyfriend –lover –soul mate –and smiled with tears in his eyes. Mon dieu, Gilbert loved him as much as Matthew loved Gilbert. Without being able to resist, he entwined their fingers and leaned over to kiss him tenderly. The older male cupped his cheek, rubbing circles on his cheekbone using the pad of his thumb, before pulling away and looking back at Matt who had gone pale.

He groaned, flopping his head back onto the couch and scrubbing his face with both hands. "Fuck. My. Life," he groaned, loudly, before sitting back up and looking at the couple with an incredulous expression on his face, "I can't believe you guys fooled me this whole time."

Matthew flinched, feeling his hand being squeezed reassuringly, "D-Désolé-."

He held up his hand, halting his words. "I understand, Mattie, and I'm…I'm happy you found love" –Matteo looked at Bella as he kissed her hand –"even if it's with my onkle. And even if it's creepy that you're kinda like my tante _(aunt)_ now and you're knocked up with my cousin."

Matthew giggled, his heart fluttering and doing three sixties, _they didn't hate him!_

"I so~ call dibs on planning your baby shower!" Bella squealed, "Oh my god I wonder if it's a boy, ooh maybe a little girl~!"

"As long as I'm the godfather I give you my blessing, Mattie," Carlos said crossing his arms and nodding his head like a wise old man.

Matthew squeezed the albino's hand looking up at him with eyes that shimmered with tears of joy. He's never seen him so happy. Gilbert smiled softly and kissed his hand, then his forehead then his lips. He loved this blonde so much, this sexy blonde vixen that had managed to bewitch him. Gilbert didn't know when he had been caught under the younger male's spell but he sure as fuck wasn't complaining. The younger male pressed his lips more firmly against his, his hand tangling in the white locks of his hair caused by albinism not age. He cupped Matthew's cheek, pulling away to press their foreheads together and breathe before softly kissing his lips again.

"GUYS! WILL YOU NOT MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF US!" Matteo shouted sounding close to tears as he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Ooooh~ kinky, Mattie, kinky," Carlos said with a deep, throaty chuckle accompanied by Bella's hysterical, high pitched giggle.

Matthew's face resembled Matteo's, bright red like one of Antonio's tomatoes, and he hid his face in his lover's chest. His friends –and the older male that he was sure to take revenge on later –laughed at him good naturedly. For some reason, his constant, slight nauseous-ness settled and he felt at peace. _Everything was going to be ok,_ he told himself, _everything was going to be fine._

It was almost funny. How wrong Matthew was...

* * *

**Ooooooooooh look at that spooky ending….**

**ANYWAYS I hope you guys liked this and…I just now noticed…how much sex there is in this I mean…seriously. Maybe I'll lean more to fluff for the rest of this story or until the baby's born, what do you guys think?**

**Well that'll be all for a little while…I have quarter exams coming up and I'm knee deep in a pile of last-big-grade-essays-and-projects type shit…lovely isn't it?**

**NO IT'S NOT FUCKING LOVELY!**

**Anywho, please leave nice loving reviews so I can be happy and refrain from banging my head into a wall or tearing out my hair. I would like to not do both if that's not too much to ask…**

**HASTA LA PASTA~!**

**~kitty**


	9. All is Fair in Love and War

**READ THIS BITCHES!**

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME IMMA REPEAT MUHSELF SO LISTEN THE FUCK UP!**

**BlackBloodDrinkerXD =Matteo is an Original Character and yes Carlos is Cuba. From now on I'm going to put the characters (and their human names) that will be mentioned/will appear in the chapter so you can learn characters' names and so you won't be confused anymore. I'll also point out who's going to be an OC, I toooootally understand being confused on the name aspect. I had to look on the internet to understand the first Hetalia fanfic I ever read.**

**Also. Someone asked about my story Forbidden…and the answer lovely sir/madam that it got taken down…I DON'T KNOW WHY! But it has…and I'm sorry…if you want then I can try and find the written copy and PM it to you…maybe then you can help me figure out why they removed it**

**This chapter is mainly from Alfred's POV and focuses on him trying to except what's going on with his family as well as some things in his social life**

**Warnings: Name calling, sexual tension, over protective big brothers**

**I own nothing except the plot! And sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!**

* * *

**Alfred (America) **

**Ivan (Russia)**

**Young Soo (South Korea) **

**Mei (Taiwan)**

**Matthew (Canada) **

**Yao (China)**

**Francis (France) **

**Leon (Hong Kong)**

**Arthur (England) **

**Emil (Iceland)**

**Carlos (Cuba)**

**Matteo (Original Character)**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: All is Fair in Love and War_**

Matthew was never home. He didn't know where his younger brother went but he always saw the blonde sneaking out through the door, a set of keys in his hand. Alfred only knew one thing for certain: he was pissed. And sad. Yes he, Alfred F. Jones was sad.

Francis and Arthur were constantly fighting.

His brother was quieter than normal and was always staying at one of his friends' houses.

Alfred just wanted his old life back. When he didn't have to see his brother get shoved into lockers, glared at, spit on. When he didn't have to hear his dads yelling at each other for being insensitive, heartless, a piece of shit, stupid. He wanted that life again. He hadn't been home that much either. Alfred had been smoking a bowl, drinking himself into a stupor, grinding against pretty girls in tight clothes and banging them in a bathroom later on. When he wasn't doing that he was at Young Soo's house.

The Korean had been there for him since the beginning. He had listened to Alfred when he ranted, joked around with him and played videogames with him to help him forget. Young Soo was basically just his being a good friend, a best friend.

That's where Alfred was now. Young Soo lived in a big house with his Aunt Yao and Uncle Ivan, his cousins Leon, Mei and Mei's girlfriend. They were hiding out in his room, it was bigger than Al's with blue and grey stripes on the walls, dark chocolate colored hardwood floors, a ceiling fan that was always on, a TV, a dresser, a queen sized bed with navy plaid sheets, two bedside tables, a pile of dirty clothes, a couple of stuffed toys, books and magazines lying around and a bathroom connected to it.

"You're cheating asshole!"

"No I'm not I'm just that good! Videogames were invented in Korea after all."

"LIES! They were invented in America, bastard!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Bullshit, bullshit!"

"Fucking die!" Alfred launched himself at him when Young Soo killed his character in the videogame they were playing. They rolled around on the floor, the blonde with his hands fisted in the Korean's t-shirt while Young Soo laughed hysterically. Suddenly his legs wrapped around his waist and hands pulled at his short, blonde hair. Alfred was flipped onto the floor, the brunette holding down his arms and pinning him.

"You were saying~?" Young Soo purred his curl bobbing as he laughed.

Alfred was about to yell at him when there was a knock at the door. "Young Soo?" it was Yao, "我能進來嗎?" _(can I come in)_

"그래 가서" _(Yeah, go ahead)_ he said rolling off of Alfred with a smirk and a wink.

Yao was a slender, kind of short man in his forties. He had chocolate eyes and long black hair he always kept either in a bun or a ponytail. Today, his hair hung in a ponytail between his shoulder blades and he wore black pants, a red and gold mandarin jacket as well as a pair of Hello Kitty slippers. "你好 Alfred!" he said smiling brightly, he sounded so happy, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Mr. Wang," he said watching as the older male absentmindedly played with the strands of his long hair.

"Well that's good. Young Soo, don't you think it's getting late, aru?" Yao asked quickly.

The Korean eye rolled. "Yeah, whatever I'll drive him home," he said standing up and dusting off his jeans, "You can go bang Ivan or whatever now."

"Y-Young Soo!" the older man snapped, cheeks igniting a bright pink, "不要這樣說，在我的房子，我什至沒有打算做任何..." _(don't talk like that in my house, I wasn't even going to do that any…way…)_

Again, he rolled his eyes, "Calm your tits. Come on, Al, I'm taking you home." Alfred followed him down stairs, Yao yelling at them in Chinese which the Korean was obviously ignoring. Young Soo made a B line to the kitchen, in there was his Uncle Ivan who was sitting at the little round table drinking coffee and reading a book.

"привет," he said looking up from his book and marking his page with a sunflower shaped bookmark, "You taking Alfred home, da?"

"Yup~" Young Soo said getting a yogurt from the fridge, "But Yao keeps on being a little bitch and yelling at me."

"Young Soo-!"

"Yao-Yao~" Ivan sang in a creepy voice that made shivers run up and down Alfred's spine but for some reason made the China man blush and blink up at the now standing Russian. Ivan rounded the table, book in hand, and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. "Yao-Yao, why don't you come to upstairs with me? Leave them alone."

"Did you hear how he was talking to me, aru?!" he snapped subconsciously leaning into the taller male's body. He was quickly turning to putty in Ivan's hands, hands that were bigger than his and rough to the touch. But they had never touched him in any way that wasn't gentle, although Yao knew that those hands were stained with the blood of his victims.

Ivan smiled, not an evil child-like grin that he always gave to others or even the soft, gentle smile he gave their children and his sisters, he even gave that smile to crazy as shit Natalia. No, the way he smiled at Yao was different. It was tender –but not patronizing –and it lifted one side of his mouth a tiny bit higher than the other, it made his eyes sparkle with something other than malice and parental loyalty. "Da," he said the arm tightening around his waist, pulling him closer –so much so that Yao had to place his hands on the Russian's broad chest –and leaning closer so his lips brushed his ear. "But why waste time yelling? We could be doing better things…like things in the bedroom, hm?" Ivan whispered huskily, kissing his cheek and making him blush.

"Get a room." The couple looked over to see the teens sitting at the table Ivan had previously been sitting at. Yao blushed harder, remembering that his nephew and his nephew's friend were in the room still.

"Da, Yao-Yao, why don't we?" the Russian said cheekily, making Alfred gag a little. He always found it a little gross when adults were so…whatever _that_ was.

"I-I-I…um-," Yao blushed letting his husband entwine their fingers and lead him upstairs.

"They're so…" Alfred trailed off, not knowing what he should say to what he just saw.

"I know," said the Korean scrunching up his nose and shaking his head in disgust, "They're always like this. It's…gross."

"I think adults do it on purpose. To freak the young people out."

"Do what?" Leon asked coming in with a shorter boy with pale hair and violet eyes, they were holding hands which made the other boy blush and not meet the two teen boys' eyes.

"Stick their tongues down their throats," he said bluntly, "Cuz, who's this?"

Leon looked from the brunette to the pale haired boy beside him before watching over to a cabinet and pulling out a package of licorice. "This is Emil," he said handing the boy the licorice, Alfred noticed that they both had a stoic face, "We're-."

"Friends," Emil finished stuffing the licorice in his mouth; he kept the stoic look on his face, "We're friends."

Leon gave him a look that only Emil could decipher because he matched it with one of his own. "…yeah…friends…" he said watching a piece of licorice sway between the pale boy's lips as he walked away from him and sat with Alfred and Young Soo.

"…you're Matthew's brother, right?" Emil asked rather bluntly.

Alfred tensed and balled his fists. _If this kid said anything…_ "Yeah," he admitted defensively, "so fucking what?"

Emil shrugged, glancing back when Leon had stood behind him, "Nothing. You're just a fucking shitty brother."

His shoulders tensed as he stood up, he felt his jaw twitching in irritation. "What?" he hissed placing his hands on the table and leaning across it so he could stare in the pale boy's cold, hard eyes.

"I have a big brother, you know," he continued scrunching up his nose in disgust at the older teen, "and he'd never do the things you've done. Telling everyone Mattie's pregnant? That was a dick move, fáviti, you're supposed to protect him and you've done nothing but hurt him!"

Alfred grabbed Emil's shirt collar, lifting him from his chair and shaking him, "What do you know, dude?! Do you even _know_ my brother?!"

"Yes, actually, we do," Leon snapped stepping closer to the blonde with narrowed eyes, "Now fucking let go of 我的男朋友 now! Before I totally hit you in the fucking face!"

He glared at the two younger males, releasing Emil after a minute. "Look, cuz, all he wants to know is who the father is," Young Soo cut in, yanking on Alfred's sleeve so he'd sit down, "He's just worried about his brother. How would you feel if Mei got knocked up? Or me?"

Leon's gaze softened and he took a seat next to his Icelandic friend, who was searching his face for something. "For reals?" the brunette asked shifting his chair closer to the smaller male, who's mouth quirked up the tiniest bit.

Alfred licked his bottom lip; he didn't really give two shits if Matthew really knew who the father was. Probably not. "Yeah, dude," he said. He only wanted to know so he could beat that dick's ass, "I just wanna make sure he doesn't leave him out to dry, ya know?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe it's that guy I saw him with?"

Three pairs of eyes, two brown and one blue, looked toward the violet eyed Sophomore. Emil rolled his eyes, hitting Leon with a piece of licorice, "Remember what I was telling you about? When Luke and Matthias got into that big fight and ended up getting engaged right after?"

Recognition flashed across his face and Leon nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember. Well, I remember what we did lat-." Leon grunted when the shorter male jabbed his stomach with his elbow.

what we did lat-." Leon grunted when the shorter male jabbed his stomach with his elbow.

"_Anyway_," he hissed narrowing his eyes and slapping the brunette in the face with a piece of licorice for a second time, "My family and I were driving back from eating out at a restaurant and we stopped at a red light. A red light that took, like, ten minutes for anyone to notice was broken-."

"Really? Ten minutes?" Young Soo asked gaping.

"Yeah, I know right," he scoffed with a soft smile, "So. My brother isn't really the emotion showing type" –Young Soo stared pointedly at Leon, who held up the middle finger in reply –"and his boyfriend, Matthias, was upset because of it. He started flirting with his blonde boy with glasses that spoke French, Leon later told me he was Matthew-."

"Who I have Physics class with," he added helpfully.

"Stop interrupting!" Emil huffed hitting his face with the back of his hand, just hard enough to get his point across, "As I was saying, Matthew was flirting with him and stuff. But then they, for some reason, decided to make their boyfriends in the car jealous and Matthew called my brother Matthias's brother and Matthias was about to stick his lollipop in Matthew's mouth-."

"Did you see his boyfriend or not?" Al snapped impatience making his foot jiggle.

"Já," he said narrowing his eyes, "he had white hair and red eyes. Like an albino."

* * *

Alfred sat next to the Korean, being driven home. He was still in shock with what he had just found out…there was only one albino Matthew knew and it made him nauseous to think that… He shivered. To think that that old man –that perverted egotistical old man –had invaded his brother's vital regions and possibly impregnated him! And Matthew had let that happen!

"알프레드, 당신은 괜찮아요?" _(Alfred, are you alright)_ Young Soo asked looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," he mumbled resting his forehead on the cool glass of the window. It was fall and the weather was starting to cool as the leaves turned colors and fell from the trees, leaving the branches naked.

"…you know, sex helps you decrease stress," the brunette said placing a hand on Alfred's thickly muscled thigh. Young Soo had always liked his thick football muscle, muscle that the Korean would never get. He was tall and made up of lean muscle, he ran Track and Field, but even though he sucked at football he had always envied those that could play the violent sport. Minus the fact that he had always loved that thick muscle, muscles that looked especially good on his best friend. He was gay and he really was only comfortable sharing that little piece of information with his family and Alfred. Since he told Al he had taken every available opportunity to tease and flirt with the blonde, the blonde who was his best friend and secret crush. Alfred vehemently denied being attracted to men but Young Soo thought differently, he knew the blonde was just in denial. It was only a matter of time before he accepted it.

Alfred blushed, slapping his hand away, "Yeah, all I need is a chick to pound into."

"Or get pounded into."

"_What_ was that?" he hissed pinching the Korean's cheek and pulling.

"Ow! Ow! 남용, 누군가가 경찰에 신고! 내 애인은 나를 학대입니다!" _(Abuse, someone call the police! My lover is abusing me)_ Young Soo cried placing his hand on Alfred's face and pushing.

"_Dude_, I understood that!" he snapped punching his friend's arm before settling back in his seat with a laugh, "I mean, I get it, I'm sexy but keep your hands to yourself!"

Young Soo chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You're egotistical."

"Thank you," he smirked, "that's one of my better qualities."

"I don't know if that's something you want to be boasting about."

This lead to a heated argument in the car, one that lasted the ten minutes it took to get to Alfred's house. Then an extra five as they parked and began to fight about where videogames were invented, the most common of their arguments, that alone lasted a half hour.

"Well…I better get going…" the blonde said looking at his house with distain. It was dark except for the light in in his brother's room, a sign that he was home and home alone.

"Al," Young Soo said as his friend exited his car, he shot him a concerned look that softened his eyes and face, "it'll be ok. Everything works out in the end."

Alfred looked at him. They had been friends since they were two, for almost sixteen years. All that time he had never noticed how attractive the Korean was. Brown-black hair cut short with a weird, stray curl, high cheek bones and a face that still held small traces of baby fat. His eyes were a soft brown, a few shades lighter than his hair and when he smiled the corners of his eyes crinkled. He was tall and slim; skinny jeans tucked into black boots, a blue and white striped shirt that had too big sleeves that passed his fingers, a brown leather jacket and a beige scarf. _What am I saying?_ He questioned, _I shouldn't be thinking like this, it's way gay._

He smiled tightly, "Yeah I know, it can only get better right?"

When he entered the house it was still and quiet, all except for the faint strains of Beethoven that came from upstairs. Alfred locked the front door before following the noise. It came from Mattie's room, the door closed half way. He silently peeked in to see his younger brother standing in a loose pair of sweat pants without a shirt. Matthew was looking in the fully body mirror he had in his room and was looking at himself. His body was toned from hockey and he stared at his reflection as if it was some kind of alien. He ran his fingers over his abdomen, turning to the side. Alfred could see the slight bulge that was already forming above his pant line and had a stripe of darkened skin from his belly button, then down disappearing beneath his pants.

"You're looking a little chunky there, bro," he said scratching his nose.

Matthew jumped, turning to look at him. He blushed once he realized his brother had found him out and hurriedly reached for his Toronto Maple Leafs sweatshirt, "O-Oh. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah…this music isn't exactly your style, man."

The younger boy shrugged, "I didn't want the baby listening to metal…Doctor Lili said that he –she –couldn't hear yet but I don't want to take any chances."

Alfred grunted. watching his brother from the doorway as he sat down, crossing his legs and taking out his homework. "So Alfred, what's wrong?"

He jumped, surprised, "How'd you know?"

Matthew looked at him over his glasses and smiled softly, "We're brothers, I can tell. Idiot."

He blushed stepping into the room, closing the door and leaning against it. "Yeah…" he said hesitantly, "…can…can I talk to you about it?"

A beaming smile spread across his brother's face and he nodded, "Oui! Go ahead."

Al crossed his arms, searching Matthew's face. He looked happy, glowing. _But he's lying. He lied to me, we're brothers and he lied!_ "It was something I heard at Young Soo's house."

"Was he flirting with you again?" Mattie asked a wicked smirk spreading across his face. One that made the elder blush. His whole face went red and his legs, for some odd reason, began to tingle.

"N-No!" he sputtered trying to regain his composure, "Just…just shut up!" Alfred tried to ignore the urge to yell at the younger male and to stop making Young Soo sound like a slut. The Korean was _not_ a slut, he was just joking and, besides, he didn't go around sleeping with people. But…then again…they really didn't talk about Young Soo's sex life. Probably because he knew the blonde would be uncomfortable with it-. Why was he thinking about this?

Matthew giggled, "Ok, ok. So what made you so upset?"

"Well…" he hesitated before squaring his shoulders and deciding to hell with it, "I was over and Leon showed up with this kid Emil?"

The younger male tensed and, if Alfred hadn't been watching him so carefully, he wouldn't have noticed. "Oh, did you?" he said with a pleasant –deceiving –smile, "How are they?"

Alfred shrugged, "Fine. But Emil mentioned something that really disturbed me."

"Oh?" it was obvious he was trying not to show his anxiety although he did pale considerably.

"Yeah and you know what I heard?" he asked but he didn't wait for Matthew to say anything and, instead, answered his own question, "I heard that your baby daddy is Gilbert. Or, at least, you were dating him at one point."

The younger teen gulped, "Alfred-."

"So did you fuck him, cheat on the perv or both?"

"Al, I love him," he said eyes wide with shock and his voice dripping with hurt, "He's…he's the father of my baby and I love him. He's my everything-."

"It's sick, Mattie," Alfred snapped arms tightening across his chest and his eyes narrowing, "He's old enough to be our dad! He's a pedophile, a-a sicko! Do Pop and Dad know?" His silence was all he needed. "They won't be happy about this. What he did was rape! They have to know-."

"Non!" he shouted standing up and clenching his fists, he looked close to tears, "You can't! I love him, Alfred; he-he wants to raise our baby with me! He's happy about it and age doesn't matter, not to us, we love each other for who we are not what we are."

"Matthew," Alfred practically growled, taking a step toward the smaller blonde, "He's using you. As soon as you have that kid, as soon as he sees how much your body's changed he's going to leave you!"

"N-No!"

"Yes!" he shouted grabbing Matthew's shoulders and shaking him, he couldn't let Gilbert break his brother's heart. He couldn't let that perverted bastard hurt him, use and abuse him. He hadn't been a good big brother lately –yes, he was aware of his short comings –but he would change that. Mattie's heart would be protected no matter what, "Do you think he'll want to take care of kids all damn day? O-Or that'll he'll be understanding when you have stretch marks, when you have to breast feed, when you start showing-?!"

The sharp sound of skin meeting harshly with skin cut him off. Alfred's cheek burned and he touched it gently, looking at his red faced younger brother. _Mattie slapped me…_ he realized eyes going wide, _what the hell?! _The Junior never raised a hand to anyone, only ever in hockey did he turn violent. "Don't you _ever _say that about him," Matthew said his voice shaking, but his words were firm and held an edge that could decapitate someone, "He loves me and you don't have to like it but I love him too. End of story. You won't tell anyone that he's the father of my child or I will tell the whole student body that you and Young Soo are dating. I'll even use photo shop to make some dirty pictures of you two 'doing it'. Comprenez-vous?" _(Do you understand)_

Alfred looked at him, gaping. His…he was being threatened! His gape turned into a glare and his cheeks burned red in anger. How dare he?!

"Or," the younger sibling added almost absent mindedly, sitting back down on his bed, "I'll tell everyone that you used to have a crush on Mr. Ivan and tried to seduce him to your bed. That would really hurt Young Soo's feelings wouldn't it? Not to mention piss Leon off, did you know that he's almost an expert in martial arts?"

"You wouldn't-."

"Oui, I would Al," Matthew said looking up sadly at him, almost identical blue eyes meeting his, "I have to protect my family. I love you Alfred, I'm your baby brother and that's not changing. Not ever. But I have…I have to protect my baby, I have to make sure he –she –have a father. I can't do this without Gilbert and, frankly, I can't do this without you either. If I have to...I will fight against you in order to keep him. I love you and I love him but my love for him is different. His is a love I have to fight for. And I'm willing to do so, Al, I'm willing to fight even you."

At some point during his big speech, Alfred's body had stilled and hot tears of guilt and shame burned in the back of his eyes. He stood there long after Matthew had finished, just staring at the carpet and his sneakers as he processed what his brother said and turned it over in head. Two emotions registered the strongest in his mind.

First was guilt. He shouldn't be so mean to his brother; he already had so much on his plate. Alfred was just making it worse. He was the big brother. He was supposed to be the protector. Not Carlos, not Matteo and definitely that bastard _Gilbert_. It was his job to protect Matthew, it had always been and that was not going to change. Not over his dead body.

Second was jealousy. Alfred couldn't help but feel a tiney –maybe really –jealous that his brother had managed…had, according to him, found "love". He wanted that. He wanted that so much. Anything for a chance to kill the emptiness in his chest, the emptiness that was almost painful. The loneliness that crept into his dreams in the form of a vague lover that would wrap their arms around his neck and whisper things in his ear, kissing his jaw. They would whisper words of love and devotion, words of lust and desire. Things that would make one blush out of embarrassment, desperation and need.

"…A-Alfie?"

That nickname brought him out of his shock. Matthew hadn't called him that since he was in sixth grade, his older brother a seventh grader and way too cool for such a childish nickname. "I'm…I…I'm sorry," he stammered flying out of the room and diving into his own. _Familiar territory, thank God._ Alfred threw himself onto his bed, curled himself up on the unmade sheets and held a pillow to his chest as he settled into a fetal position. _Do not cry, you will not fucking cry damn it!_ His eyes were squeezed shut so tight and he was too busy mentally yelling at himself to hear his door creak open ten minutes later.

"Hey…Al?" it was Mattie. He didn't move at all, he even went so far as to hold his breath. "I know you're awake but you don't have to say anything," he continued the mattress sinking as he sat down, "I just…I-I need to say something though so just listen, ok?" Alfred could feel the younger male begin to stroke his back, massaging the muscles in his shoulders and neck. "You'll always be my big brother; I have always idolized you even to this day. There are so many things that you have that I wish were mine. It means the world to me that you still care even after all this fucked up shit" –Alfred snorted which earned him a smack to the head –"_anyway_, like I was saying, you're my big brother. That'll never change and you'll always be a special person to me. It's just…Gilbert's importance is _different_. And…you'll have to learn to accept that Alfie."

In reply, Alfred shifted so his face was pressed against the other blonde's knee. It was a silent affirmative as his eye lids drifted shut. He was lulled to sleep by Matthew rubbing his back and humming a familiar French lullaby.

* * *

**Well that's it!**

**I made sure I got this up today even if I AM tired as fuck**

**You know why? BECAUSE IT'S A SPECIAL OCCASION!**

**It's a special occasion because I finished my last test today! It was in Geometry though so…I failed. Royally. I FUCKING FAILED FUCKERS**

**OTHER THEN THAT im ok….lost my phone in the park though…my life sucks -.-**

**Anyways please make me happy and review. I'm looking for a couple things specifically if you guys don't mind humoring me:**

** you think the baby's gender/name should be**

** comments about awesome things in this story or what awesome fluff moments you want to see plus some unawesome drama and Matthew –Canada –bullying **

** other fanfics you want me to write. Comment or PM me the pairing if you want me to write about them and maybe a specific topic for the story (if you have one in mind). Warning though: if I don't like the pairing I WILL NOT write about them. At all. I'm telling you now and if you bug me about it I will very rudely tell you again.**

**That is all**

**Laters my awesome peeps!**

**~kitty **


	10. Look Down, Don't Make Eye Contact

**It has come to my attention that I haven't really been mentioning America and Korea a lot and I apologize. I was so focused on the PruCan aspect of this story that I forgot to give them some of the spot light ^.^' he...he...sorry **

**After this chapter I will start giving them more love. IN FACT, I think the next chapter will be all about how they met. yeah...I think that's a good idea. **

**ANYWHO I hope you like this chapter and there are some warnings you should be aware of before you begin. if you don't read them don't post a review that's all like: "EWWWWWWW GIRL WHAT THE FUCK!" *shrugs* read the warning... *snaps fingers in a Z formation***

_**WARNINGS: underage kissing (and maybe a little feeling up but not too much) NOT between Mattie and Gilly...read to find out who Mattie is kissing and bullying**_

* * *

**Alfred (America) **

**Matthew (Canada)**

**Bella (Belgium)**

**Tim (Netherlands)**

**Mr. L (Lithuania) _(I really don't want to write out his whole last name...what can I say? I'm lazy)_**

**Young Soo (S. Korea)**

**Paul (OC)**

**Carlos (Cuba)**

**Matteo (OC)**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Look Down, Don't Make Eye Contact_**

Matthew walked in the halls, arguing with Bella about what country made the best breakfast foods. He said Canada with their amazing maple syrup and the fluff heaven that was pancakes, Bella said that Belgium –her home country –was the best with Belgium waffles that were so good they made you want to orgasm. His argument was that you didn't want to have an orgasm –or become aroused in general –in the mornings while she said that pancakes weren't enough to satisfy a hungry stomach. They had been arguing about it since the beginning of sixth period…so for an hour and three minutes.

"Non! Belgium waffles are too heavy! No one wants to eat that plus whip cream, bananas and-."

"Calm your tits and listen to the words coming out of my mouth!" she snarled as Matthew got his Physics book for next class, "There is no way that your plain, crappy ass pancakes could satisfy any human being's appetite."

"You can put anything in pancakes!" he argued face pink in anger, "What do you kn-know anyways, eh?! You have aw-awful taste! Y-You might as well be British!"

Bella gasped, insulted, but before she could snap back a boy came out of nowhere and shoved Matthew into the wall of lockers. "Hey!" she yelled her anger focusing on the prick who had shoved her pregnant friend, "Watch it moron!"

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, turning around to smirk at her cockily, "I didn't mean to touch the whore. I wouldn't purposefully get my jacket dirty." He dusted off his jacket sleeve, like there was actual dirt there, and laughed. Bella recognized him as Paul, a guy who played football –American football –with her brother. His friends laughed alongside him, a few looking uncomfortable with his blatant cruelty but no one tried to stop him. No one tried to help Matthew.

This made Bella angrier and she grabbed the front of Paul's jacket, pulling his face closer to hers. "Look, fucker," she snarled, surprisingly strong as she shook the boy, "you're going to apologize to Matthew and never, and I mean _never_, pull that kinda shit again or else I will get my boyfriend to _kick your ass_. Or worse. I'll tell my _broer _that you tried to feel me up and he will _kill_ you, begrijpen lul?" _(understand, asshole)_

Paul gulped, his mind filled with all of the ways Tim would hurt him if the blonde even thought his little sister was being harassed. Him and Matteo. Everyone knew how dangerous the half German could be, plus he had so many relatives that he could easily assemble a mob… "Y-Yeah, I got you."

"Now apologize."

"W-What?"

Bella's face was even redder as her anger increased, "_Apologize to Matthew. NOW!_"

Paul actually squeaked and started to shake as he looked over at the small male who had remained silent the entire time Bella was threatening the poor guy. "S-So-orry," he stuttered looking back at Bella with frightened rabbit eyes, looking for her approval of the apology.

"I-It's ok," Matthew said even though Paul wasn't paying any attention to him.

Bella scowled, releasing the football player before moving over to Matthew. "None of you will touch him again. Understand?!" she said loud enough so practically the whole hallway could hear. The pregnant male blushed, embarrassed, as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She gave him a gentle squeeze before escorting him to the Physics room.

"Emil's totally sorry he told your brother about, like, your" –cough –"boyfriend."

"It's ok, really, I threatened Alfred so he won't tell anyone."

"…would it, like, really be a big thing if you told your parents-."

"Would you tell your parents if some guy knocked you up?"

Leon flinched, "Point taken…"

They were in Physics, sitting across from each other in the seats they had been assigned for the entire school year. They were supposed to be listening to a lecture on Newton's laws or some shit, neither boy was incredibly interested and they chose to talk instead of listening to something they'd never EVER use. _Ever_.

"But," Leon said suddenly, staring at him with a gaze so intense that Matthew started to shift in his chair, "my dads are totally ape shit crazy. I'm convinced they met at, like, a mental hospital or something, not at work like they said."

The blonde couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in his throat, placing his hand over his mouth to muffle it. "They aren't that bad," he smirked; he had met Leon's parents before and found them quite nice, "Don't exaggerate."

"Seriously?" the Asian hissed, eye twitching, "папа is creepy as all hell and would probably, like, beat the guy with a pipe, smiling the whole time and laughing. Just because you guys 'bonded' over hockey doesn't mean he can't, like, be fucking scary when he needs to be. And Bà would cry and nag about it before following папа and totally bashing the dude's head in with a wok. A wok, Mattie! It's a giant fucking pan!"

He still couldn't help but laugh. Leon's reaction was just too funny! "Ok, ok, I'll take your word on it," Matthew said before adding as an afterthought, "I still don't believe you though."

Leon scowled but, before he could say anything, the teacher called on him to answer a question. "Fuck this," he said under his breath after answering the question Matthew hadn't bothered to pay attention to. At the time he had been pushing down the random wave of nausea. "Anyways, why does your boyfriend have to, like, remain a secret?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow, "Is it because of the badassness of sneaking around? Because I'd totally understand that, man."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "No it's more practical than that." Seeing the brunette give him an impatient look, he decided to trust Leon and talk to him about his…predicament. "It's…he's way older than me, he knows my dad. Th-They're actually…f-friends."

He stared at his classmate for a solid minute before looking at the dry erase board and shaking his head. "…wow…you're in, like, some deep shit," he commented looking back at a sad blonde.

Matthew chuckled ruefully, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah…my life kinda sucks…"

"I heard Tim was bullying you…?" he said referring to Bella's half-brother, the asshole of the entire school building. He was second only to Alfred –who was just obnoxious and annoying –and Sadiq –who was just rude –and, in his opinion, Young Soo who liked to grab men's chests. Sorry, he meant "breasts".

"Yeah…" the blonde said shaking his head with a sad sigh, "He used to be so nice…"

"He did?! Dude, what the fuck happen?!"

"…w-well…he kinda…I mean, I…I sorta turned him d-down…"

_Flashback:_

_It was the summer after he, Matteo and Carlos had graduated the eighth grade. The three of them were hanging out at the park, on the swings, talking about their plans for high school. They had all managed to get into the same school and Matthew was excited, going to a school knowing only his brother and his brother's best friend, Young Soo, would suck._

_"MATTIE!" The trio looked over to see Alfred just as the older blonde launched himself at his younger brother and pulled him into a hug, "MATTIE, OH MY GOD, I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" The newly retired eighth grader tried to gasp in air, feeling his face change color._

_"Let go of him stupid American! He can't breathe, can't you tell puta?!"_

_Alfred pouted but let go of his younger sibling so the blonde could greedily suck in air. "Merci, Al," he said in his quiet voice, "Now who do you want me to meet?"_

_"Oh, yeah!" Al said remembering why he had almost suffocated his little brother in a hug, "This is the new kid at my school! When you're a Freshie he'll be a Sophomore, like me!"_

_Young Soo suddenly appeared, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he led a boy over to the four other boys. This kid had spiky blonde hair, hard eyes that were a mix of green gold and a scar over his left eyebrow; he wore a blue and white striped scarf, a blue t-shirt, tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. He was taller than Matthew but that was expected. Matthew had yet to go through his growth spurt –like Matteo and Carlos had…the bastards –and most people were taller than him. But he could proudly say he was five foot five –sadly he would stop growing Sophomore year, ending up being only five foot seven and a half. _

_"Mattie, this is Timmy!" Alfred introduced loudly, "He just moved here with his half-sister! Wait…dude, where'd she go?!"_

_"It's just Tim," Tim said his voice already pretty deep and gruff, "and she's right here." He stepped to the side, showing everyone the curly haired blonde girl that was shaking like a leaf behind him. "…she's shy," he explained with a deadpan look on his face._

_Matthew smiled sweetly at her and waved, "Bon-Bonjour, where are you from? What's your name?" _

_"Mon nom est Bella," _(my name is Bella) _she said swallowing thickly, "J'ai déménagé ici en Belgique." _(I moved here from Belgium)

_Matthew gasped, smiling broadly and his cheeks flushing pink in excitement, "Vous parlez français?! Pouvez-vous parler anglais aussi?" _(you speak French?! Can you speak English too)

_"Oui!" she said returning his smile and stepping closer to him, "And Dutch too, just like big brother!" _

_He smiled and grabbed her hand, gently leading her to Carlos and Matteo. He pulled her hard enough to show her where she was bringing her but not hard enough to hurt or make her feel like she had to follow him. Matthew was very passive that way. "This is Carlos" –he pointed at the Cuban dressed in a neon green shirt, Carlos waved and smirked –"and this is Matteo" –he pointed to the half German half Italian, Matteo gave her a flirty smile and greeted her with a "Cia~" –"we're all going to be Freshmen next year! What about you?"_

_Bella smiled, squealing a little, "Me too! I can't believe I made friends so soo-." Suddenly, her words died off and her smile dropped, she looked like a kicked puppy. "A-Are we f-friends…?"_

_"Bien sûr! Pourquoi serions-nous pas?" _(of course! Why wouldn't we be_) Matthew asked brows furrowing in confusion, "Unless…you don't want to be our friend-."_

_"Non!" she shrieked throwing her arms around Matthew and squeezing him to her breast, a movement that made him blush, "I'm so happy! Merci, dank u, I'm so happy!"_

_"Timmy! Look, Mattie's trying to comp a feel on your sis!" Alfred shouted laughing obnoxiously. _

_The two jumped apart. Both faces were bright red but Bella simply smiled shyly before hopping on a swing. Matthew, though, shook with embarrassment as he faced the green eyed boy who still held a faceless expression. "I-I-I wasn't…I-I mean, we-we were just hu-hugging and-and my b-brother's an i-idoit and-."_

_"Hey," Tim said gently smirking a bit as he watched the younger boy stutter, "It's ok. I know he was just making a stupid joke, konijntje." His sister giggled when she heard the nickname her brother gave her new friend. _

_"Klein konijntje? Echt, grote broer? Vind je hem leuk~?" _(little rabbit? Really, big brother? Do you like him~) _she teased making her brother blush, "Oh mijn god, je doen?! Dit is onbetaalbaar!" _(oh my god, you do?! This is priceless)

_"Shut up," Tim growled crossing his arms indignantly. No one understood what they were saying so everyone just shrugged it off._

_During the summer he, Carlos, Matteo and Bella spent most of their time together. Almost every day. When he wasn't with them, Matthew was with Tim. Surprisingly. Both found that they had a lot in common, including a love for soft and cute things. When Tim would sleep over at their house, a sleepover that Alfred had with not only Tim but Young Soo as well, he mostly hung out with the quiet blonde. Alfred didn't seem to notice his absence since he was too busy playing videogames and arguing with Young Soo while shoving his face full of Cheetos. At the same time. _

_For once, though, Tim came over specifically because Matthew invited him to spend the night. Alfred was with Arthur, visiting relatives in England. The older sibling almost always went, neither Francis nor Matthew could eat the shit they called food back there. Francis didn't really try hard to get days off at the restaurant he worked at and, if Francis stayed, Matthew did as well using the excuse that he didn't want his Papa to be lonely. Which was partly true._

_He and Tim were in his room, listening to a rock album the older boy had brought and talking. "Mattie," Tim asked leaning back on his elbows and looking up at his ceiling, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, Tim!" he said with a smile, leaning back so his back rested against the wall his bed was pressed up against. _

_"Have you…ever had a wet dream?"_

_The young blonde blushed, balking at the question. _It was so embarrassing!_ "O-Oui…" he admitted quietly if not reluctantly, "W-Why are you asking?" He knew what sex was and his Papa had taken the courtesy to explain –scarringly –to his youngest that wet dreams were normal for a boy his age, one that was going through puberty, and weren't something to be embarrassed or ashamed about. What was embarrassing was who the star of his wet dreams was._

_"Who do you dream about?"_

_"…Wha…WHAT?!" Matthew exclaimed face bright red at this point. He remembered his latest one, one that had happened a week ago, and blushed even more if that were possible. As always it had to do with his Papa's friend Gilbert. Oh, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it! The albino was just so fucking irresistible! He always found himself blushing around the older male and his body would tingle whenever Gilbert touched him. They were completely innocent touches, too, Gilbert wouldn't ever touch him in _that _way. '_Because I'm too young, too ugly, too girly, too quiet. Plus, he probably doesn't even swing that way. He's probably got a whole block of women that are willing to drop their panties for him! Whores…no, wait, that's mean! I would do that too…Gilbert only had to ask but he wouldn't. He wouldn't ever and that's the end of it.'

_"…like, are they about girls or…g-guys?" Tim asked blushing and refusing to meet the younger boy's eyes._

_Oh…Matthew breathed out a sigh in relief and had to refrain from lifting the corners of his mouth up in a smile. "U-Um…what do you have them about?" he asked quickly turning it around on his friend, the topic still more than a little embarrassing._

_As expected the older boy blushed and bit his lip. What Matthew didn't expect, however, was an answer. "…bo…b-boys…"_

_He blinked, "You have them about boys too?"_

_Tim blinked back, both boys apparently shocked. "…oh…" he looked down at his hands that had folded themselves in his lap at some point, "I…I, um, was wondering if…maybe…I could ki-kiss you?" They both blushed and Tim rushed to explain, "S-So I can, uh, know if I r-really like it or not…?"_

_He thought about it. It kinda made sense…and he really wanted to help his friend. He didn't have many and he was willing to do just about anything to keep the ones he had. "Oui…" he mumbled, face bright red as he sat up on his knees to shift closer to the older boy, "If…if it'll help…"_

_Tim looked shocked for a moment before quickly giving him a grateful smile. "Dank u, Mattie," he said sitting up and grasping his friend's face gently. He leaned in close as Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, both trying to shrug off the awkwardness. When their lips touched it was a gentle, barely there brush._

_Matthew pressed harder against his friend's mouth. He had accidentally found Matteo's father's –Ludwig's –old porn collection and had liked the way the tan men had looked in tight leather pants and low resting jeans. He knew he had liked the thought of something rough and…and passionate, he wanted to try something like that with Tim. They were friends after all_…Tim wouldn't hate him for wanting to try that…would he?

_Tim recuperated, pressing back as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile. The younger boy entangled his fingers in his spiky, blonde locks and moved so that their chests were pressed together. It felt…nice. Matthew tentatively parted his lips, allowing his tongue to poke out and probe at the seam of the other's lips. The older boy was obviously shocked but hesitated only a little bit before opening up and allowing their tongues to touch._

_They jerked backwards when they felt their tongues, slick and wet, to graze each other. "I-I-I'm-I-." Matthew's apology got cut off as Tim leaned in again, right hand on the back of his head and left hand cupping the side of his neck. He let their tongues touch again, slowly getting accustomed to the alien feeling of another's tongue in his mouth. _

_The summer went like that, Tim sneaking into Matthew's room during sleepovers and making out on his bed. The young blonde liked it. Liked it because it was fun and wrong and it was with Tim, his friend. But…he couldn't help but feel a hot pain in his chest, one that signaled that something wasn't right about what they were doing._

_It continued like that for a while, all the way up until Matthew was fifteen and Tim was sixteen. He and Tim snuck in hot make out sessions every weekend; he had even let Tim do more than kiss. Not full blown sex, but there was grinding, hand jobs and blow jobs. Matthew chose to give often than not, it may have been stupid but he wanted to save as much as his innocence as he could. He wanted to save it for…for Gilbert. _

_"Hey, Matthew." The blonde looked up from his phone, he was sexting with Tim, and blinked up at the albino. He and Alfred were at Gilbert's apartment while their dads had some "alone time" –aka Fucking Time –but Alfred was nowhere to be found. He was probably out with his friends, partying, or at baseball practice. Maybe football practice. He could never keep the sports seasons straight. Except hockey season, he sure as hell knew when that was. "Birdie, vhat's zat on your neck?" the albino questioned sitting beside him on the couch, he placed his arm over the back and held a bottle of German beer in his right hand. _

_Matthew squeaked, blushing and covering the hickey that Tim had left on him earlier in the day. He had driven the young Sophomore home but they had made time to have a steamy make out session in his car, so that Alfred could have time to execute his practical joke on Young Soo and Carlos. _

_"I-I-I-It's nothing!" he stammered his face turning a bright red._

_A smirk twitched at the corners of Gilbert's pale lips, lips that the other desperately wanted to kiss, to feel on his body. There was something dark in the albino's eyes that Matthew couldn't place but that unnamed emotion caused a shiver to run down his spine. He didn't know if it was from fear or desire. "Matthew," he said warningly, "I know a hickey vhen I see one. Did your girlfriend give you zat?"_

_He flinched, Gilbert didn't know he was gay, with all the kisses and touches he had gotten from Tim he was confident of his sexual orientation. _What if he hated him?_ "U-Uh, not really…" he mumbled then blushed when he thought about how that sounded, "I-I mean…I –she's not really my gir-girlfriend…we just…get together…"_

_"Vhat do you mean Vӧgelchen?" _

Mon dieu…_that nickname, coming from Gilbert's desirable lips, was better than any kiss, any touch, he had ever gotten. "We…hook up on the weekends," Matthew admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them to his chest, "S-She doesn't want to date o-or anything…she's r-really popular and it…it'd be bad for her image if we went out together. Or were seen m-making out and stuff…"_

_"Matthew," the older male said in a way that made Matthew's stomach drop, a tone that signified he was in deep shit._

_"O-Oui, Gil?" he asked sweetly, he made sure to sound as sweet and as innocent as possible in hopes that he wouldn't get yelled at by his crush._

_"Birdie…you can't let her treat you like zis," Gil said worry joining the dark emotion in his eyes, the emotion that seemed to be getting darker, "You are vorth so much more zan zat, understand? You deserve someone zat vill love you privately und publically. Y-You deserve more zan…zan her!" _

_Matthew smiled, his heart thumping, and he hugged his crush around the neck. "Merci," he said nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "Thank you for caring, cheri!" He used the endearment that was almost like a running joke between the two. As a child, Matthew had heard Francis call Arthur "mon cheri" and had ended up calling the albino that. Luckily for his pride, Gilbert just shrugged it off and they've been joking about it ever since. Now, when Matthew called him that, he noticed the albino blushed and stared at the wall as he returned the hug. _

_:End Flashback_

"…I ended up breaking it off with Tim," Matthew finished the short recap to his friend, "He took it pretty bad and he's been bullying me ever since…he's never been this mean though."

"Maybe he's pissed since you got a man and are, like, knocked up," the Asian said accepting two worksheets from a pretty red head, handing one to Matthew, "He obviously still has feelings for you, dude."

Matthew just rolled his eyes and shook his head as the bell rang. He was deep in thought as he left the class. He thought he recognized the look in Gilbert's eyes now, now that he had spent so much more time with him. It almost looked like…jealousy. And hurt.

The young blonde smiled, _so that was when Gil started to fall for me?_

~oOo~

"No, Bella-."

"_Hey, fag!_"

"-you can't touch-."

"I said: _hey, fag!_"

"-my stomach," Matthew ground out, trying to ignore Tim's taunts. He was also trying to keep Bella from attacking her brother, he held her down with a leg across her knees.

"Hey," a threatening growl came from behind him before his hair was grabbed and he was harshly tugged to his feet, "Fucking fag, you listen to me when I call you!"

He couldn't help his whimper as his head was tugged violently. Tim stood with a sneer on his face, the front of his body up against his side. The grip on his hair was so rough he could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes as his scalp burned. "W-What do you want from me?" he whimpered as his head was jerked. The cafeteria had gone terribly, horribly silent.

"What do I want?" he hissed his breath moist and uncomfortable against his ear, "I want you to fall off the face of this earth."

"What happened to you?" Matthew asked quietly, a tear slipping down his cheek, "We used to be friends-."

"Shut up, cocksucker!" the Junior was thrown onto the floor, his arms immediately coming up to protect his abdomen, "You don't know jack shit!" Tim stepped on his chest, his sneakered foot above his lung. He was pressing down on him, making it difficult for the smaller male to breathe.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez," _(please, stop)_ he begged tears freely running down his face as he struggled to suck in air and breathe, he needed to protect the baby inside him, "Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. S'il vous plaît, juste épargner mon bébé! Vous ne voulez pas votre petit dos de lapin? Ne faites pas cela!" _(I'll do anything you want. Please, just spare my baby! Don't you want your little rabbit back? Don't do this) _He started to see black spots in his vision and he struggled more, "Cher, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît…" _(Dear, please. Please…)_

"Brother!" Bella screamed she sounded like she was crying, "Broer, stoppen het! Je gaat hem pijn doen! Je kon hem te doden!" _(Brother, stop this! You're going to hurt him! You could kill him)_

"What's going on?"

_Was that Al…?_

"Wait…what?!"

_…no…it couldn't be…he wouldn't-._

"Tim, you fucking bastard!" the pressure from his chest was relieved and he gasped in air, Bella rushing to his side and helping him to his feet. Matthew leaned against her and watched, panting and wide eyed as Alfred kicked Tim's ass.

"_Boys!_" Mr. L said approaching the two teens. The Lithuanian teacher yanked them apart and glared, "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"M-Mr. L," Matthew interrupted feeling suddenly very dizzy, "A-Al was ju-ust protecting me-e." He started to sway, mon dieu this was too much in one day.

"M-MATTIE!" he heard Alfred yell as he collapsed. His brother's arms came around him, stopping him from hitting the hard tile. He smiled a little as he closed his eyes and darkness descended.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway…yeah…I don't have anything to say except that I hope you liked it! Oh and any suggestions about how I should develop Young Soo's and Alfie's relationship would be awesome!**

**Comment/review/favorite/whatevers**

**Ciao**

**~kitty**


End file.
